


Colby Brock Centric One-shots

by bevin



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, trap house - Fandom
Genre: Adults, All The Ships, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Broken Promises, Brolby - Freeform, Bullying, Careers Have Issues, Caring, Chaptered, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Confrontations, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Depressing, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Hidden Feelings, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt Colby Brock, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, Jolby, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Music, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Play Fighting, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Promises, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Running Away, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Separation Anxiety, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Media, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Strained Friendships, Sweet, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Video, What-If, Whump, YouTube, oneshots, solby, traphouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: There aren't enough stories that focus on Colby in one-shots so I decided to make this. Colby Brock Centric One-shots that you request so please leave ideas :
Relationships: Colby Brock & Corey Scherer, Colby Brock & Elton Castee, Colby Brock & Jake Webber, Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 43
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

I'd really appreciate requests if you have any please let me know! I'd gladly write them.


	2. Ledges Solby

The heights started off small not nearly high enough to kill. Sure falling from the ledges could cause serious harm but it wouldn't do more than that. So coming too close to the edge of the buildings to lean off the ledges just to feel alive for a moment or two was fine. At least that's what he told himself as his fascination for heights gave him a feeling of exhilaration. He told himself that it was only because he liked the view, that he only lingered around the edges of the buildings because the view was beautiful. 

It wasn't at all because he liked the thrill of standing recklessly on the edge, it wasn't because the feeling of wind rushing past his light chocolate brown hair helped him think. It wasn't because the wind whipping against his face helped him feel something. It wasn't a problem, he'd never actually let himself do any more than feel the sensation of leaning ever so slightly off the edge. He'd never let himself go into a free fall off of anything no matter how strong the feeling was at times. Sure maybe it wasn't the safest obsession but nobody had to know if he didn't want them too. 

Luckily nobody did none of his roommates had guessed or wanted to know something so problematic about him. He was always reckless, always stopping just a step or so away from the edge, away from truly falling into the abyss. It was typical behavior for him, nobody ever thought he was serious everyone thought that it was just for content, just for laughs. So it was always used for humor and made into a joke, and truly who was he to deny them of that? Besides ignorance always was bliss there was really no reason to worry them. 

But it only got worse as it became his coping mechanism. The ledges that could so easily end it all because his safe haven that he went too anytime that he was hurting until eventually he just occupied them even when he wasn't upset. His emotions left him numb having felt too many all these years finally seemed to break him. 

And yet Colby couldn't tell when it had all started nor could he justify it. While it may have just started out as a way to clear his head by focusing on the rush around him it soon became more. It eventually became sinister, it eventually progressed into the absolute need to feel the danger. He was no longer just turning to the ledges only in videos but rather using his Instagram as a way to get to them as well. Any sense of photography on his account was usually a photo of him propped up on a ledge of a building. 

Far to close to the edge for most people's comfort, but he played it off claiming that it was purely for 'aesthetic'. Although deep down he knew it wasn't nor had it ever been. But somehow it had managed to get so much worse he was no longer relishing the rush that the wind whipping past him while on the edge gave him but rather contemplating the thrill of what it would be like on the way down. It was a question that he was admittedly way too curious about as he found himself thinking about it endlessly. Every day he thought about it more and more wanting to try it and just propel himself into a free fall. 

So he agreed and even suggested more dangerous challenges to Elton. Agreeing to them no matter the risk, it had gotten concerning and he'd been questioned about it countless times. Especially after he had gone bungee jumping off a bridge for a YouTube challenge. Everyone else had been hesitant on jumping off despite trying to hide it. Although they couldn't hide it because it was only natural to be hesitant on doing so which was only something he realized after he had mercilessly thrown himself off of the bridge. 

Sure he had sparred a few words of apparently being scared before he had thrown himself off but there was no way it was believable when he had immediately jumped. Cursing to himself slightly for being so stupid he focused on his movements. 

He was now falling at an alarming rate, the wind whipped against his face turning it slightly pink from the harshness of it. Soft chestnut- brown hair flowing in a disarray around him as it whipped at his face. Still, he willed himself to fall steadily keeping his mouth open in excitement as he talked to the viewers. All but screaming against the howling of the wind to be heard before he could even realize his body had stopped plunging him slightly in the cold depths of the water before he was carefully reeled upwards. 

'' Wow! That's refreshing everybody!'' He said to the camera with as much excitement as he could muster. 

It wasn't enough, it wasn't truly refreshing enough until he experienced it all. The fall, the wind whipping against his face just as it had, and the feeling that nothing was stopping him from the free fall. It was so very different from what he had just experienced and he found himself both frightened and disappointed at the thought. It frightened him because just how far would he go? What feeling was he exactly chasing and why did it have to be so utterly reckless? 

Once he was finally back with his friends he immediately avoided everyone's eyes in fear of what he would see within them. Instead choosing to busy himself with talking excitedly to the camera, moments later he had to let Sam have the camera so he meekly did so and finally looked at the awaiting eyes. Corey seemed in disbelief, Sam seemed deeply concerned, and Elton seemed a mixture of everything it was hard to really place it. Bringing his head back down to avoid eye contact he waited uncomfortably until Sam jumped watching as his friend did so in concern. 

Sam had jumped so different than he had, the blond seemed awfully terrified and tense. Like it was against every cell in his body to do this. 

And that's when he knew that this had gotten so much worse. That he was truly in deep with this and there was no way he was getting out of this. His fingers ran over his many rings, tracing the engravings. It had become a nervous habit he had picked up and it was the only thing that he could bring himself to do as he waited for the video to end and to be questioned about his recklessness. 

They seemed to finally be catching on and it only made him panic but he always gave the same answer as he nervously brushed a hand through his brown hair while easily throwing a broken smile there way before denying anything being wrong. Always claiming that he just loved the challenges and wanted to fully commit to doing them while most YouTubers hadn't been dedicated enough to do so. 

While Elton and Corey seemed to believe him, Sam seemed to be catching on. Sam constantly expressed his concern by listing the countless risks at hand and providing words of comfort. He only ever returned Sam's concern with a tight-lipped smile and a promise to he careful that was never held to be true. 

He always felt their eyes on him and at times it was angering how protective they had all gotten over him. So protective at times that it felt like he couldn't breathe but he knew where their protectiveness had come from so he endured it while an ashamed look graced his deep blue eyes. 

Still, he never stopped the reckless behavior, in fact, it only seemed to get worse. He no longer cared, stepped in places that weren't sturdy enough. Filming videos alone that could be risky and harmful to his health. And he even took more Instagram photos where he posed atop of ledges he often found himself standing on the ledges just looking down afterward. 

Still he never truly did it and it angered him at how pathetic this all was. His smiles progressively dimmed and his laughs were much rarer. And with his dimming liveliness, he found his roommates dimming as well. So he tried he really tried to be strong for them but it was just too hard. 

Although that all stopped when they arrived at the thousand-foot cliff for a video. Sam's voice resounded through his thoughts as the blonde continued telling some joke for the camera but he was more occupied with the railing as he attempted to climb over it. Only registering that Corey's arm was stopping him when he was halfway over the railing. 

''Oh no, no ohhh there's a railing.''Corey muttered before slightly easing up, '' Sorry I'm so scared of heights'' 

Truly they both realized the meaning of the gesture the man clearly didn't trust him. It slightly irked him as he stared at the beautiful horizon surrounding the cliff. 

It seemed peaceful almost until time gradually went on. Elton had played a prank on them, pretending he had fallen down the cliff. And while everyone was distracted speaking to Elton he found himself memorized with the cliffs sharp edge. His feet walked on there own accord taking long strides towards the edge. 

He spread his arms out as he breathed out slightly. Instead calming himself and taking in the beautiful sight of the violet seeming clouds that spread across the light blue sky coming together in a mixture of color, a dark blue surrounding the distance as a silhouette of cliffs. And finally, below it, all were deep cliffs that jutted out sharply from the drop of where he was standing. The cliffs seemed slightly mahogany from the light. It was beautiful almost looking like a mural, he found himself wishing that he could appreciate the sight more if it weren't for the circumstances. 

''-No..no don't walk..Colby-'' Corey all but begged. The pleads from his friends continued but he wasn't listening at that point too memorized from the view. The pleads only seemed to get more desperate. 

''He's going to do that again.'' Sam seemed to whisper helplessly.

'' Hey let's do it for real this time'' He found himself saying numbly before taking a final step closer to the edge. He was truly at the edge now and it'd be so easy to just fall. 

''Don't do that!''That sounded like Corey. 

''Please don't do this'' Sam pleaded.

''Colby...Colby, now you're scaring me.'' That was definitely Elton. 

The pleads sickened him slightly just from the complete despair and desperation that they gave off especially from Sam. Looking down he faintly wondered if it was worth it the fall and exhilaration of it all and then an abrupt halt. It had seemed so worth it but not with his friends here with him watching and calculating his every move. The pleads continued and his icy blue eyes softened he had to play this off. 

Cautiously turning to his friends he smiled before making a random noise trying to scare them and make it seem like a joke. Hearing someone cuss and tell him to get back over to them he decided to listen. The second he stepped forward to them he was all but tackled in a tight hug. He only realized who was hugging him when he felt the familiar blond hair of his best friend. He heard heavy sobs force there way out of Sam's mouth and it only made him hold tighter. They spent a few moments like that before he finally decided to break the silence. 

'' Hey, hey shhh it's okay Sam I'm..-'' Sam looked up at him sadly with red-rimmed eyes taking all the words from his mouth immediately. 

'' Don't you dare Colby don't you dare finish that statement. You definitely are not okay what just happened shows if- ''as he flinched slightly at the harshness of the statement Sam seemed to soften slightly. '' Look I just-.. What the hell was that Colby?'' 

''I- I don't know...'' Sam merely sighed softly. 

'' I just...'' Sam trailed off slightly seeming unsure of what to say, '' I just need you to know how much you mean to me.'' 

The statement seemed so heartfelt that he found tears coating his lashes heavily. Sam noticed and smiled reassuringly before continuing. It was comforting having Sam treat the situation like a normal conversation although he wished that he didn't have to talk about it at all. 

'' We've known each other since middle school Colby, and I honestly could never replace you I hope you know that. This time that we've had together and all the memories that we've made just... Jeez, Colbs I could never live with myself if something happened to you and I was just supposed to sit here alone without you. Your my anchor Colby, you keep me rooted while also making me try new things, your always there for me no matter the situation. You're there for me even in the middle of the night when I just need someone. And gosh Colby... You've just you have to know that im here to do the same. ''Sam's eyes leaked tears slightly as his voice choked up, '' You have to know that I'm here for you when you feel like your drowning, I'm here for you if you need someone I just don't ever turn to that!'' He found himself slightly confused as Sam took his hand and started messing with his rings nervously before smiling slightly.

''I understand Sam..'' 

'' Good because your everything I have. '' 

And for the first time, he understood he didn't need ledges that gave him thrill and danger he needed Sam. He needed his anchor that held him and kept him rooted just as he did for Sam. 

So I decided to make this based off of the jumped off 1,000 ft cliff video and I put my own take on it. I felt terrible for Colby during this video. Anyways please leave requests below!


	3. Stomach Flu Solby

Long eyelashes fluttered a few times before opening slowly and adjusting to the brightness of the sun gleaming through his curtains. Shutting his eyes once again he tried to ignore the sun even as it splayed onto his face and lightened up his features. Staying silent for a moment he finally groaned in annoyance as he brought a pillow up to his face to block the full extent of the sun's wrath. Rolling over slightly his piercing blue eyes widened momentarily as he registered the pain that he was in. His head throbbed painfully in a way that could only be described as a terrible migraine. 

A deep pain was settled in his abdomen. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before as he willed himself to stay still while he grasped his sheets in a tight grip. 

He was sick it was an obvious fact but also overwhelming to him. He never usually got sick it was always his boyfriend Sam or Jake that got sick more often than not. Truly all of his roommates had gotten sick at times but he had only ever come down with a cold or two throughout the time that he had lived with them all. He never liked to admit to vulnerability or take time out of anyone's day so he always kept to himself while he was sick. Mumbling a few sleepy curses to himself he carefully placed a hand to his forehead wishing for the pain to stop. 

He stayed that way for a minute before acknowledging that it wasn't going to magically disappear. So he propped himself up and sat on his bed ignoring the sudden dizziness that the movement brought him before he steadily rose up from his bed. Cautiously taking a few steps as his abdomen seemed to scream in pain he ignored it and went to his dresser. He pulled out a light blue short-sleeved shirt before pulling the baggy piece of clothing on. The gray sweatpants that he had on seemed good enough to lounge around in so he decided that it was good enough. 

Sure he didn't feel good but that didn't excuse him from editing. YouTube was time-consuming and between the filming and editing, it was a job at that point. Not to mention the countless tours, merch and meet and greets that they had to release. It was stressful for them all especially with Sam gone to visit his parents. 

He missed Sam dearly but he knew just how much the blond needed this and needed to see his parents. And so he proposed the idea of Sam visiting them for a week or so, he took on Sam's editing as well as his own. It was truly exhausting but he could handle it. He had to handle it because Sam deserved this. 

Slowly heading down the stairs he held onto his middle attempting to ease his pain. It didn't work so he merely sighed before his computer came into view as it sat on the side of the table. He hated how much effort it took just to get to his stupid computer. When he finally came into contact with his computer he let go of his middle in favor of holding the computer. He hadn't noticed that Corey was near up until the older man spoke. 

''Hey, Colby you okay?'' In surprise, he slightly bumped his side on the table and winced he really didn't feel good. But the concern in Corey's voice made him want to reassure the man.

'' Y- yeah I'm just peachy Corey.'' He muttered with a small smile before seeing the look that Corey gave him.

The man seemed to be scrutinizing him and it made him feel slightly insecure. Corey opened his mouth seemingly about to say something but he didn't give him the chance to. As quickly as he could he ignored his body screaming out in protest as he went upstairs into his room. He never noticed the way Corey's eyes had narrowed at him in concern as he made his way up the stairs. 

Once he was in the safe haven of his own room he carefully heaved his body onto his bed dropping the computer as he did so. All he could think about was how much he missed Sam especially the blond's innocent smile and the pain that he was in. Wanting to take his mind off of it he found himself texting Sam but immediately frowned once he sent the message. Sam was having a good time with his family he shouldn't be bothering him. With that thought, he went to complete the task of editing starting on editing prerecorded videos of Sam's. 

Putting his phone on the end table beside him he started to edit Sam's intro into the video. He found that the video only made him miss his boyfriend more and felt tears softly prick his eyes as his condition seemed to get worse. He probably looked absolutely pathetic, who teared up because of a little sickness and missing their boyfriend. Apparently, he was pathetic enough to do so. Slowly he felt a sense of fatigue wash over him as he grew slightly weary. Before he had registered what had happened his head hit the pillows softly and he was out, the computer lay forgotten on his chest as his phone buzzed constantly on the end table. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt a cool sensation across his forehead. It was soothing and he found himself slightly nuzzling into the touch. Although the sensation alarmed him slightly he still found himself opening his eyes groggily. Corey was leaning above him as he laid a cool washcloth on his forehead. The dark-haired man had a soft look, as Elton came into his view. Nobody spoke for a moment before Elton came over and slightly brushed the dark hair away from his face. 

''Colby?'' Elton questioned quietly, he merely looked at the man before speaking in a slightly hoarse voice. 

''Y- yeah'' 

'' Why didn't you tell us?'' Staring at Elton before looking into Corey's eyes he continued questionably. 

'' Tell you what?'' 

'' That you weren't feeling well,'' Corey finished as though it were obvious. When he didn't answer the man sighed before continuing. '' Please Colby just tell us.'' As Elton nodded encouragingly he closed his eyes before finally speaking up. 

'' I just I don't know I didn't want to be a burden. It's not a big deal.'' As Elton and Corey gazed at him sadly he rushed out his next words not wanting to feel uncomfortable anymore. '' I mean It's fine, I'm fine I need to finish editing.'' 

As he looked around for his computer he found that it wasn't where he had left it. Despite his weak protests firm arms softly pushed him back to the bed before Corey spoke. 

'' Look, Colby, you have never been a burden nor will you ever be one. '' Corey continued sparing a smile, '' You're always there for others but you never let anyone be there for you. For once just please let us help you '' it truly was a tempting offer with how under the weather he felt but just as he was going to accept he remembered the editing. He couldn't just slack off. 

'' I can't I have editing- '' Elton cut him off quickly. 

'' I got that covered don't worry about it.'' Besides you feeling better is more important than that.'' 

'' Are you sure taking care of me won't be a bother?'' He found himself asking hesitantly. Surprised when a warm chuckle resounded. 

'' Of course'' they both said in sync. He found himself nodding before something seemed to dawn on him.

'' How did you two even realize I was sick?'' He asked smirking softly. 

'' Corey figured out something was off with you when you came downstairs earlier'' Elton said before snickering softly, '' Not to mention your protective blondie freaked out when you didn't answer your phone he's on his way home now. '' 

A guilty feeling overcame him immediately as his face flushed slightly. Looking down at the pattern on his blankets in thought he hadn't meant for Sam to have to come all the way here just for him. Corey seemed to register what was going on and slightly nudged Elton. 

''It's not your fault Colby I promise. You didn't make Sam come back he did so on his own, he missed you so much and his protectiveness kicked in. He loves you so much Colby truly even if you had insisted that he stay with his parents he wouldn't have listened. '' Sighing softly at the sense of calmness the statement brought him he found himself finally letting himself relax. 

He finally let himself be taken care of as his mind was put at ease. Corey and Elton smiled fondly at his sleeping form and eventually Sam got home rushing in a frenzy while looking for Colby only to find Elton slumped over asleep in a computer chair having just finished editing. While Corey was asleep in a chair beside Colby's bed. 

Grinning widely Sam took his phone out before taking a photo. This was pricless

Request ~Could you do one we're Colby gets Stomach Flu while Sam (his boyfriend) is away and Elton and Corey are super loving and act like parents to him?


	4. Shaving cream tag gone wrong

''Who wants to be my next victim?'' Jake's voice throughout the otherwise peaceful silence. 

It was meant as just a harmless prank truly it was. But things were often taken too far without even realizing it something that didn't mix well with how reckless and uncoordinated Colby could be at times. The young man wasn't clumsy per say but he also wasn't expecting to have everyone jumping after him in an attempt to spray him with shaving cream. 

''Well, who's the one person who hasn't gotten hit yet?'' Sam's amused voice responded. 

He was the only one who hadn't been sprayed yet and while it was exciting being in videos like this it was also a little nerve-wracking because he never knew what was going to happen next. He could never quite prepare himself because anything was a possibility when it came to these prank videos. Hearing the sound that the shaving cream made as Jake practically armed himself with it he made a split-second decision and ran. Decidedly ignoring Jake's taunting calls of 'come here young man'. He needed to be tactful about this if he wanted to last as long as possible and give could content but he also had to be careful to avoid casualties. 

Coming up with a decision he decided to save most of his speed for when he needed it and for the end of the video to keep things interesting. Looping his way around the trampoline he tried to ignore that Jake's taunting. Jake was only trying to get a rise out of him, strategically he dodged Sam as the blond tried to creep upon him. Instead, he ran past the blond and momentarily weighed his options before leaping from one rock to another near the pool. He had memorized every groove and rock from messing around so much near the pool but he wasn't used to being chased to this extent while doing so. Balance wasn't hard to maintain for him, he was light on his feet, and supporting himself wasn't too hard considering he didn't weigh much. Jumping down from the side of the rock he was on he jumped to one below. But as he slightly crouched down on the surface away from Jake he hadn't realized that Corey was near him nor had he noticed Sam slowly advancing on him. The two cheered one another on as they slowly stepped closer to him, abruptly he stood ignoring the slight staggering as they grabbed onto him. He felt Corey's arm attempting to keep a hold on his shoulders. 

''Come on brother, come on we got him'' Sam teased as he lightly jabbed the camera at him.

Prying himself away from there hold he ran off distancing himself from the pool this time. He heard his name being called from behind him but didn't look back in the slightest. 

''Colbyyyy'' 

They were only trying to distract him.

''Colby!''

He was glad that he had broken away before Jake had gotten to him and instead took off running to the concrete. Gasping slightly he bent down and decided to catch his breath slightly so he could finally use his speed to his advantage. Counting silently in his head he waited for Jake to get closer to him, when he was mere steps away he ran. His goal had been to make Jake think that he was weak at the moment and that it would be a good time to strike while he was crouched and as he ran he couldn't help but feel slight pride at it working. He was holding out in this challenge longer than he thought. 

And then it all went terrible from there. 

''Get him on the floor boys!'' 

Before he had realized it they were all chasing after him, they ran after him picking up their pace and blocking off different paths. He found himself back at the pool somehow as they cornered him. Messing around he slightly hissed at them attempting to buy time as they all chuckled. Corey came closer trying to assure him that he supposedly wasn't going to do anything. The sunlight blared into his eyes harshly as they focused the camera on his face. His eyes light and bright against the light as his features were illuminated. It left his vision slightly fuzzy from how harsh the sun had hit him. 

Still, he leaped off from where he was as he quickened his pace. What he hadn't expected was Sam to jump out from a shaded bush as he was on the ledge of the poolside. He yelped as he tried to maintain what he could of his balance but Sam hadn't seemed to realize that he wasn't kidding and pushed him slightly. It was just enough to send him careening over the edge as he fell in a heap. He had braced himself to feel the cold water of the pool what he wasn't prepared for was his head meeting a hard rock beside him. Extremely dazed he stared up into the sun as his legs and torso touched the water. His upper body stayed above the water as his head pounded harshly. Taking a shaky hand he touched the back of his head before pulling it back in pain. A thick substance coated his hand and he realized that it was crimson blood that had coated his brunette hair. Eyes widening in shock he slowly succumbed to the darkness as terrified voices surrounded him. He was far too unconscious to feel the tender hands on him and the sobs that rang throughout there backyard. 

When he slowly awoke he noticed that he wasn't in the comfort of there own place anymore. Instead, they were at what appeared to be a hospital judging by the room and overall smell. His head throbbed painfully and as he took notice of the heart monitors that kept track of his body's stats and his heartbeat he also noticed the feeling of a bandage wrapped around his forehead. It was wrapped around the back of his head as well coating everything protectively. His hand felt overly heavy and he knew it wasn't anything to do with his injuries. Looking down he noticed Sam's hand grasped in his own as the blonde man propped himself up near his hospital bed, practically leaning off of his chair. The man seemed to be asleep and it was only then that he noticed the tear-stained cheeks of the man's pale skin. He could only imagine what the man had been thinking throughout all of this. And while his best friend seemed so blatantly adorable asleep he knew that the man was troubled as it was with guilt. The blond awoke eventually, his under eyes seeming extremely red and puffy. A pink hue mottled Sam's cheeks and nose which was a sign that the blond had been crying. Sadly gazing at his best friend he was surprised when Sam suddenly engulfed him into a hug. He held the man as he cried tightening his hold onto him. They could talk about this later at a more appropriate time as of now they were just enjoying one another's company. 

He was finally released from the hospital a few days later. He couldn't be happier he needed to be out and needed to keep himself occupied. He was so sick of laying there and doing nothing as everyone treated him like some child. They had all been extremely protective of him since it and had even contemplated not posting the video but he had insisted that they just cut out the injury and post it. There was no point in ruining Jake's video just because he had been careless and slipped. While they had been uneasy about posting the video he had eventually gotten them too. And now he found himself lying in bed scrolling through social media because it was all they really allowed him to do right now. Huffing in annoyance he set his phone down before he noticed his door open and Jake, Sam, and Corey walk in. They all seemed to make themselves at home as they sat near him on his bed.

''Hey?'' He muttered slightly amused. Jake only sighed quietly before speaking. He found his eyebrows furrowing at the seriousness that Jake possessed. 

'' Colby I just wanted to say that I truly didn't mean for things to get out of hand. '' Jake said before tousling his dyed hair. '' I never thought anything like that would happen I swear.'' 

A few moments passed as he looked at Jake firmly before finally deciding to speak. 

''Jake, I know that. You don't need to explain yourself nobody could have predicted that this would've happened. If anything it was my own fault.'' Jake looked relieved as he smiled. Corey merely stared at the new bandages. 

''Does it hurt?'' Corey questioned Sam seemed to flinch at the question. 

'' No, I'm fine.'' The promise was weary as he decided It was best not to talk about it. Corey seemed to understand.

''Look its not that I don't love your company and all but I'd like to speak to Sam.'' Sam blanched slightly, '' But really guys it wasn't your fault at all. Keep that in mind.'' The two nodded before taking there leave. Sam sat there still before the blonde slowly met his eyes. 

''I'm so sorry Colbs'' The blond muttered meekly before continuing, '' I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have pushed you. Or I at least could have caught you. I just-'' The statement was left unfinished as the man's hands shook. 

'' You were-- you were so still Colby. I thought I killed you.'' 

His heart broke as he grasped his trembling friend in a hug. Sam clung to him tightly relishing in the fact that he was alive. 

'' You have nothing to be sorry for Sam. You didn't push me I was just unprepared.'' As Sam looked unconvinced he continued. '' I promise it was my own fault I should have been more careful. I'm sorry you had to see that. We're both okay now though.'' 

Sam's sobs quieted down as they both lay down beside one another. Comforting each other with there presence. Sam was sprawled out over him slightly. Smiling softly he shut his eyes suddenly feeling exhausted as Sam slowly wrapped pale arms around his waist. 

'' I can't imagine not having you beside me Colbs ''

Request ~ Colby falls on the rocks beside the pool of the new trap house and hurts himself while filming shaving foam tag for makes video.


	5. Always And Forever

Truly it wasn't something that should have affected anyone. But with everyone worried and tense the way they were nobody was exactly thinking straight. They had lost Colby in the forest for quite a while actually. And although he was back now it did nothing to help calm their worries. They had been terrified as they called Colby's name hoping that the god awful scream they had heard wasn't Colby's.

Really they tried anything to comfort them'selves that it wasn't his. Like the scream was too high to be Colby's and that Colby was a stubborn and tough man. Colby could take care of himself, he always had. Still, despite it all Sam's heartbreaking screams of his best friend's name still resounded throughout the area, Jake's uneven breathing and brash comments still were laced with panic, and Corey was in disbelief that they had failed by leaving Colby alone and in danger. While Jake continued to stress eat gummy bears they all thought of the possible outcomes of this situation. They were all unsure of what to do as they all attempted to come up with what to do, they all loved Colby and couldn't bear to lose him. Moments later they heard something from the bushes, freezing for a moment as they stared they finally saw the light from what appeared to be a flashlight illuminating the surrounding scenery. Realization dawned on them all as they rushed towards the light ignoring the fog.

'' Colby!'' They called out as the man staggered over, the flashlight dimming slightly as his shoulders slumped. 

In desperation, they all ran to one another. Although the panic in Sam's voice didn't just suddenly cease to exist nor did Jake's seriousness and Corey's overbearingness. They had all just lost Colby moments before and were still marveling over that fact.

Videos like this were always unpredictable. They all knew that it's what kept the videos interesting, unlike the videos that were staged from other YouTubers. It was great but they also knew that it was dangerous they were prone to injuries, to the anxiety bubbling up in their chests throughout every video. They were even prone to death from how extreme there explore and paranormal videos were. They all knew of the possibilities and agreed to film these videos no matter the risks. 

There had been plenty of occasions were they had dealt with injuries. Injuries were nothing new, they could deal with injuries but they couldn't deal with this. They couldn't deal with the fear that they had truly lost Colby. The fear of being left in the dark and not knowing what was to come. 

That was something Colby understood and despite being terrified himself at having been alone following the unknown he still did his best to relieve everyone of the stress. Tension rose as everyone tried to calm there racing mind. 

Colby did so by taking full responsibility for his actions, saying that he was sorry for worrying anyone and that it had just been a reaction. That he hadn't meant to go alone and that it had never crossed his mind that he was alone while running headfirst into danger.

A reply never really meet his apology and he found his heart sinking deep into the pit of his chest. It continued like that the rest of the video as he was barely acknowledged and when he was it was only someone giving him a pure once over for injuries or using him for comic relief in the video. He could practically feel his heart thump against his chest painfully as his brows furrowed in confusion. He knew he had messed up and sure he wasn't expecting anyone to care that much but he also wasnt expecting to return only to receive glares and silence. The only reason why anyone even muttered anything to him was so they wouldn't raise the suspicion of the viewers. 

Sighing he merely messed with his rings as he adjusted them nervously before following behind everyone lead being sure to trail behind a few steps or so. 

It went on like that for hours as they filmed. Until eventually, the others decided to go home he wasnt really involved in the decision. He was more so in the background of it all. His throat seemed to tighten at how misplaced he felt. Slowly he headed towards the car that they had all arrived in and burrowed himself into the backseat. 

He tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he crossed his arms against his chest and tilted his head down avoiding Jake's stare who sat beside him. His hood covered most of his face but he could still feel the seemed directed his way. It seemed to burn into him and he found himself feeling far too vulnerable. He hated every moment as he finally snapped.

''What Jake?'' He asked with a tense voice cursing silently to himself as Jake's eyes burned in anger and Sam and Corey's attention snapped to the commotion. 

'' What? '' a humorless chuckle escaped from Jake as dark brown eyes hardened, '' You're really just going to act like you didn't mean to do this? Like you didn't mean to go missing in the middle of the video to get a reaction out of us?'' His own cobalt blue eyes widened in disbelief at what he was hearing as his face set in hurt. 

''What? No.. I why would I -... '' he cut himself off flinching as he saw the distrust on Sam and Coreys features. 

'' There's no reason for me to do that!'' His voice raised as emotion seeped from it. 

Still, nobody seemed to believe him even as his eyes watered in frustration. He trusted his friends with everything he had no matter how foolish or unbelievable what they said could be. He trusted them because he had there back. His eyes practically pleaded with Sam to say something, anything to help the situation. Sam's head dropped down as he peered from the front seat of the unmoving car. 

'' Jake's right,'' His heart broke as Sam continued. '' This is no different from the time that you pranked me with Sam Pepper.. I thought you were better than this. '' Sam finally made eye contact with him before tonelessly muttering the next words. '' But I guess not.'' 

Tears leaked from his eyes at the statement. His mind was in too deep and he couldn't get the words out of his mind as they rang throughout his head tauntingly. His best friend since high school didn't even believe him, believed that he was cruel enough to do this for a prank. Believed that he hadn't changed and learned from all those years ago. It hurt more than anything, his hands clenched as blunt fingernails dug painfully. He didn't even register it as he looked at Corey with haunted eyes.

''C-.Corey?''He muttered quietly. ''Please tell me that you believe me'' 

'' I'd like to Colby really I would.'' His composed stature broke as his shoulders slumped and his slender frame shook for a moment. He avoided all the eyes that were on him as he finally took a look at them before nodding. 

'' I'll find my own way home if that's the case.'' He said in defeat as he opened the car door and hastily took his leave. 

Nobody stopped him for a few moments as they gazed at him. He continued walking away only stopping when he heard a quiet voice. One he immediately recognized as much as he recognized his own.

''Colby?'' 

'' No Sam I thought that you out of everyone would know me better than this.'' Just like that, he walked away briskly. He heard the sound of a car leaving swiftly but he never looked back. The feeling of betrayal stayed with him as the rain-soaked his hair and clothing. He found himself shivering at the intensity as it dropped down onto his form. But he didn't care as he stood rigid for a moment taking in what had just happened before dropping to his knees shaking as sobs wracked his body. 

He always had everyone's back and he had always hoped that someone had his back. 

How wrong he had been. 

~~~

That night had been weeks ago and nothing had changed. He had opted to staying away from the house the first few days that it had happened. His absence went unnoticed. Eventually on the fourth or so day he had to go back seeing as he had all of his stuff there. He had been hoping that when he saw them they'd apologize, that they'd believe that he would never do anything like that. 

Sadly that was not the case as he made his way inside to see Jake sprawled across the couch lazily while he watched Corey play video games. He assumed Sam was absent solely for the fact that the blond was probably in his room editing or something along those lines. A sigh escaped his mouth as he was met with silence and dirty looks. It had been a while since he had felt alone but this was worse than any feeling of loneliness that he had ever endured. This house didn't even feel like a home to him anymore nor did the people inside of it make him feel like he belonged. 

He was addicted to the feeling of reassurance. Craved to be reminded that he mattered every once in a while. He practically preached that everyone mattered yet in his own mind he didn't matter. He resigned to that feeling as he made his way up to his room. 

It got worse before it ever got better as the house was divided against him. The video had been published and opened to the public and all of the comments had been about how he had apparently staged his disappearance, how he was a grown man, and that it wasnt up to Sam to take care of him and just other views of hate towards him. It usually wouldn't have affected him but with the loss of those who he had deemed as family, it just made it unbearable. The hate continued just like his friend's insults grew harsher. He stopped defending himself and just let it happen because nobody was going to listen anyway. So he hid away in his room wanting to avoid conflict at all cost because it truly hurt him. 

His mind practically self-destructed any time that he had to hear the awful things that they said to him. But he never complained even as they all appeared two weeks later into his room. He lay there bracing himself for the insults that he knew were coming as he avoided everyone's eyes. Not looking into the eyes of those who had once been so tender always helped. But as the silence continued and nothing had happened he finally slowly tilted his head upwards he looked around in confusion. 

'' Go on, '' he prompted wondering why they suddenly all looked so guilty. ''I'm ready.'' 

He wondered what he had said wrong as Sam suddenly went extremely pale familiar sky blue eyes hazing over. He wanted to hold Sam and provide comfort but he could only imagine that Sam would be disgusted at someone who he perceived as a liar touching him. So instead he stay sitting on his bed unsure of what to do as he stared at Sam, Jake and Corey's guilty and sullen expressions. 

'' S-Sam are you okay?'' He asked tentatively. Sam only chuckled wetly before striding over to him. Before he knew what was going on he was pulled in to a hug. Eyes widening he carefully broke away in confusion. 

'' Why are you touching me? I thought -I...'' His voice broke off as he didn't trust himself to speak anymore. The blonde stared at him sympathetically before sighing.

'' I'm so sorry Colbs.'' 

Wait Sam was actually apologizing? They hadn't come here to berate him? Did that mean that they believed him or just felt pity for him? So many questions were left unanswered in his mind he hadn't even registered that something wet was streaming down his face until Sam was tenderly wiping tears away from his tanned skin. 

''-..Thought you all hated me.'' He finished with a voice that was just a whisper. It obviously didn't go death on ears judging from the reactions. Sam looked as though someone had punched him as tears streamed, Jake was cautiously adjusting dyed hair with wide-eyes and shaking hands while Corey looked so ashamed and much older than his age.

''Never Colby.. I could never gosh I'm so sorry I should've listened. I know you wouldn't do something like that you're so kind and selfless. You trusted me and I -'' his silent sobs shook his frame as Sam spoke, ''Sssh-..shhh'' Sam cooed gently before softly grasping him in a long-awaited hug. ''C'mere Colbs'' 

His head burrowed itself into Sam's shoulder as he felt Sam's fingers running soothingly through his hair. It calmed him down immensely. He felt safe, loved even which is something he hadn't felt in a while. Suddenly he felt a heavy palm on his back and looked up to see Jake.

'' Colby it wasn't really Sam's fault if anyone needs to apologize it's me. I know that you would never have made that up I guess at the time I just- you really scared me I thought we lost you. I know it's no excuse but I was so scared and I took it out on you which was never right of me. I'll do anything to make it up to you.'' He found himself grinning widely in thought at Jake's apology before coming up with a plan. 

''Anything?'' He questioned smugly as Jake suddenly grew nervous.

''Anything,'' Jake confirmed. 

'' Hmm okay well since you offered I'm in the mood for gummy bear's. Who knows if you have any left since you obviously seem to stress eat them. '' He was rewarded with a laugh from everyone which made him smile widely before breaking away from Sam's hug. 

''Colby?''

''Yes, Corey?'' 

'' Please never scare us like that again. We love you man and I can't bear to see you hurt. I'm truly sorry for everything. '' 

'' I forgive you all but I can't forget what happened. Just please promise me that you'll trust me before resorting to something like this again. I can't handle going through something like this again. Also, I have a question.'' 

'' What made you suddenly hear me out now? ''

'' You left your camera on the table and we never thought to look at it until Sam came upon it and we snooped. We saw everything from your point of view and knew that there was no way that this was a prank. '' Corey answered. 

He smiled as they all stayed there and enjoyed each other's company he was finally able to know what it was like to feel loved. 

He knew that they had his back just as he had there's. 

Always and forever. 

Request ~ One where there all friends, really close friends, and someone makes up a lie about Colby that affects everyone in the house. All the roommates believe in that lie and start treating Colby badly with words and attitudes for weeks, even though he says he is not guilty, they discover the truth and regret how they acted with him. 

Words~ 2,576


	6. Loved Solby

Fame was something that people often paid for. Fame was something that could be good in moderation and used to someones advantage but also harmful in some scenarios. Often people used there platform in ways that were frowned upon. Some people used it in ways that were purely to fulfill there own selfish desires. Those same people didn't care who they had to bring down, cut out of there lives or what morals they had to defy as long as they got to the top. 

It gave influencers and celebrities a bad reputation.

Most fans viewed fame as toxic, there own jealousy conquering there mind as the turned into haters. Leaving hate where it used to be support. As more viewers watched their videos more people left comments about they had changed as their popularity rose. It never got to them because they knew it simply wasn't true, they were still the same boys from Kansas that had a passion for YouTube. They were just as they always had been whether they had a smaller audience or a bigger audience. 

Just because they couldn't reply to everyone's comments or satisfy everyone's needs didn't mean that they were ungrateful or that they had let fame take away their passion. 

Fame was good and bad in many ways which was something that they had learned the hard way.

The day had started out like any average day for them. Except they had scheduled a meet and greet. It was always fun being able to interact with those that they owed it all too. But at the same time, it was stressful. Sam didn't seem too stressed having adjusted to the years of doing these. Colby was another story entirely he couldn't shake the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. 

He had a gut feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong today and he couldn't quite place why he felt the way he did. Still, he kept it to himself not wanting to say anything to Sam who would possibly think he was being stupid. It honestly was probably just his nerves every time he went to one of these it felt like it was the first time. The feeling of constant anxiety and insecurities never got any better as he was scrutinized under the eyes of the public. Still, he just went with it because, in all honesty, he loved meeting everyone he just hated the feeling of vulnerability that came with it. 

It always felt like they were watching his every move almost waiting for him to do something wrong, to say something rude or make a wrong gesture just so they could post about it and say that the fame had changed him. Which in reality was what was going on and it was suffocating. 

His train of thought was broken as he heard his name being called from Sam. Jumping slightly in surprise he sighed before examining himself in the full-length mirror. He had decided to dress simply because he didn't want people perceiving him as snobbish if he had dressed up. He wore a simple black T-shirt with white sleeves. He topped the outfit off with black distressed jeans, white converse, and a black beanie.

Chuckling softly as the beanie boy song rang throughout his mind he made his way to Sam. Hopefully, nobody thought that he was dressed lazily but he guessed it was better than people viewing him as snobbish. 

Sam smiled at him and his heart seemed to soar immediately. He felt slightly at ease as they made their way to the car hand in one another's. But as Sam headed to the driver's seat that peace of mind left. They had just come out publicly and this was the first meet and greet they had done since. He had actively avoided social media out of fear of people's reactions and frankly it scared him not knowing what to expect. 

People could either be really supportive, hateful or they could think it was just a prank. Jaw clenching slightly in panic he decided to roll down his window as Sam drove. The wind eased his through his soft brunette hair and swayed the beanie. His mind stayed heavy as he listened to his boyfriend's complaints of traffic. There was a lot of traffic and it helped slightly knowing that it may be a little while before he had to face anyone. Biting his lip as he stares self consciously at himself in the rearview mirror. 

•••

The air felt tense and heavy as he eyed the line of people coming up to him for photos and to strike up a conversation. Sweat dripped slightly from his thick arched brow as he panicked. Sam had been separated from him and was across the building with his own fans. Why it had been necessary he wasn't sure but he hated having his boyfriend so far away especially during something as nerve-wracking as a meet and greet. A teenager approached him and he found himself smiling widely as he took in the grin on her face. Her long black hair whipped around her as he felt her thin arms around his torso. She seemed really happy to be here and it relieved him. 

'' I've wanted to meet you for the longest time!'' She gushed excitedly. 

'' Well, I'm glad your here! What's your name? '' her nose scrunched in glee as she replied. 

'' Sarah, my name is Sarah.'' He nodded before security told him that they had a schedule to keep up with and that people were getting impatient. Sighing sadly he took a photo with Sarah before meeting the next person. 

It continued like that, most people were nice while a few people hadn't been. Some even met him just to say that they were a fan of Sam and didn't like him. It hurt but he was used to it, really he just wished that the encounters that he had with people like Sarah could be longer. 

Eventually, a man that appeared to be a year or so older than him approached him as he was halfway through the line. Shaggy blonde hair and dark jagged features with a grim frown met him as a tense silence followed. He couldn't read the man and he wasnt sure what to do just knew that he felt uncomfortable. The man asked for a photo to which he obliged. Time seemed to slow as the man whispered in his ear

'' No one loves you,'' the man practically hissed as he found himself freezing.''You're so ugly and cocky. '' 

He told himself to ignore it but as much as he tried he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. Before he processed what he was doing he quickly excused himself and told security that he was going to use the restroom. He pretended to ignore the protests of the crowd and the man calling out cruel things as he ran. 

Once he came across the restroom he immediately held on tightly to the sides of the sink. His hands turning pale from the amount that he was straining them as he breathed sharply. This shouldn't affect him he'd heard worse than this every day during high school and on social media. But it'd been so long since high school and it was different reading it on social media rather than hearing it. 

It was his own fault though he knew that this would happen and he'd be a fool to think otherwise. Tears leaked from his eyes streaming down his face and before long they were bloodshot red. He briskly wiped them away hating what he saw in the mirror. He didn't have time for some stupid pity party he had to get back. Once he was satisfied that tears were no longer streaming down his face he got ready to open the door. But before he even got the chance too the same man from earlier made his way into the restroom along with another. They barreled there way inside and he found himself gulping slightly as he stumbled backward. 

''You aren't supposed to be in here'' he said making sure he kept his voice firm. The two men only looked amused before they came closer to him. 

'' I'll call security if I have too.'' He threatened although. he knew it was an empty threat. 

From the way that they continued stalking towards him, they seemed to know as well. He didn't know what to do anymore and his false confidence wasnt working. The shaggy blonde-haired man from earlier approached him before gripping his wrist. He struggled against the man's harsh grip but the man overpowered him in every way. 

'' Don't touch m-...'' He was cut off as a fist was launched at his right cheek. His body jostled as his head flew backward from the force. 

It left him with terror-filled wide eyes and a stinging cheek. He flinched as another punch was thrown at him this time directed at his chest. It caused him to double over in pain. 

''W-why?'' He stuttered as betrayal seeped through the cracks of his voice. 

The abuse directed at his body continued despite his tactics of trying to deflect it. His whole body was in pain by the time they finally halted what they were doing. Laughter rang throughout the room as they called him pathetic. The two men headed towards the door but stopped halfway through the doorway eyeing his prone beaten form in satisfaction. 

'' Remember Colby Brock nobody could ever love you. Your just a cocky selfish kid that got his life handed to you from the start.'' 

With that, the man left as he lay there in a heap. He couldn't even bring himself to cry despite the pain from the punches and kicks. Once he knew that the men were gone he tenderly picked himself up from the floor.

''I know,'' he muttered before going back to his fans. 

He continued meeting with people trying to keep his head down as much as he could so the bruises wouldn't be prominent. He highly doubted it worked but it was worth a try. Before long it was over and it was time for him and Sam to leave. He had finished before Sam and decided that he didn't need the blonde seeing the disaster that was his face. Hurriedly he rushed outside and into there vehicle it was dark by now so it would be easier to hide the bruising if he just kept his head downcast. So he did just that texting Sam with shaking hands. 

Within moments his boyfriend was sat in the driver's seat. 

'' How'd it go Colbs?'' The blond asked stretching long arms out. 

'' It went great'' he lied as he stared at his lap. '' Met a lot of wonderful people.'' 

And that was true he had met a lot of great people Sarah being one of them. But he had also encountered the ugly part of events like this. Sam seemed to notice something aloof and frowned slightly. 

'' Hey, Colbs? '' Sam asked as he tensed slightly.

'' Yeah?'' 

'' You'd tell me if something bad happened right?'' The question was pointed and he knew it. Shyly he messed with his hair so it covered his face more. 

''Of course'' 

''Colby?'' 

A tense pause followed before Sam let out a worried sigh. 

''Colby look at me'' he couldn't bring himself to look at Sam. The blonde only grasped his chin tenderly before tilting his head upwards. '' Please.'' 

Finally looking up he met Sams eyes begrudgingly as Sam gasped in shock. The blond seemed to finally take in the bruises that mottled his face. The way that Sam softly ran his fingers against the bruising as blue eyes blazed in anger surprised him. 

''Colby what-.. just what happened to you?'' He didn't answer as he stared at his boyfriend's blazing eyes in a trance. 

''Colbs I-.. Seriously what happened? Who the hell did this?'' 

''It's okay Sam-''

''No, it's not okay Colby! How you can even think that is beyond me. Now, who did this to you?'' 

'' I don't want to talk about it'' Sam seemed disappointed. The hands that once tenderly held his face now angrily gripped the steering wheel as Sam's eyes refused to meet his. 

'' Yeah well so am I, Colby. '' The blond muttered angrily before starting the drive home. The drive home was filled with silence except for his roaring thoughts. They were so distracting that he hadn't even realized that the car had stopped in front of there house until he heard Sam sigh softly. 

'' Look Colby I'm sorry I just hate that anyone could ever even think of doing that to you. '' 

''You don't need to apologize.'' He took in the way that Sam's head shook sadly. 

'' You know I love you right Colbs? And that you can tell me anything.'' 

''Of course''

If only that were true. 

•••

Within a few weeks, his injuries had healed for the most part. His bruises no longer stained his skin with pain and his body didn't hurt as much. They had another event to go to the feeling of terror was much worse this time. Sam had told him many times that he didn't need to attend if he hadn't wanted too but he couldn't do that to Sam. He refused to leave Sam alone to do all of this the blond only smiled fondly before wrapping a protective arm around his waist. 

So here they were again at the very place that he had been beaten. He still hadn't told Sam but he was thankful that they had been allowed to be closer this time. It helped the situation slightly although it still wasnt ideal.

So he continued meeting fans it had gone well so far and there had been no issues. In fact, he had received quite a few sweet compliments and pictures that warmed his heart. Yet it all crushed when he saw familiar shaggy blonde hair. Instantly he was plastering a smile on his face to avoid suspicion as the man walked up to him. 

The man smirked before asking for a photo he tensed as the man once again whispered in his ear. 

'' I thought I made it clear that nobody loves you. Did you not get the message?'' 

He stilled slightly and before he grasped what was going on the man was being pushed away from him. And comforting arms were being wrapped around his waist. 

''That's where you're wrong because I love him'' Sam said passionately. Just like that, he was brought in for a loving kiss. It left us both slightly breathless once we broke apart. Sam lay his forehead against mine as he smiled widely. 

''Oh and by the way'' Sam called out cheekily ''Security!'' 

And just like that, the man was being dragged out of the event as Sam stared. 

'' I love you Colbs never forget that.'' 

He was loved it was so clear and true that he wondered how it had ever slipped his mind in the first place. 

Request ~ Someone attacks Colby at a meet and greet. 

Words - 2,538


	7. Alone

The house was eerily, to begin with, the lack of blinds or curtains on the windows mixed with the handprints that graced the window was strange. It struck a feeling of fear from his chest because here he was in the middle of the forest, alone with a creepy house that had a terrible backstory. 

Then the voices rang throughout the area. Loud voices that seemed to be right outside of the window of the house. It was enough to make him stop everything as he brought himself to a complete halt. 

Another sound followed stopping him from talking in its wake. Immediately he launched himself up from the bed to get closer to the window. Eyes widening in a way that would have been comical had it not been a situation like this. He took a step backward in surprise at what he had just heard as his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His mouth was agape yet he felt slightly safer and more empowered when he had a camera in his hand. Carefully he picked it up before heading towards the small compartment door of the room.

'' It did that right when I was making that It was down here....- wait did I leave that door open?'' 

He'd been so sure that he had closed it. But maybe he was just freaking himself out? Maybe it had just slipped his mind to shut the door. 

As he continued carefully making his way down the creaky stairs he decided to leave it at that. He had to stay here all night if he wanted to prove that he was capable of overcoming things like this. Nobody else was as much of a coward we he was and while he knew nobody else thought that he couldn't help but think it of himself. Turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand he noticed just how dark it was and he found himself worrying about losing his footing. The stairs didn't seem sturdy and he feared that they would just cave in despite how small his frame was. 

Finally, at the bottom of the stairs, he made his way into the heavily lit room. It was strange to him really the whole overlay and set up of the house was confusing to him. The upstairs and the room that he was currently in just looked completely different. Felt completely different, the atmosphere surrounding the rooms even felt different. But overall he'd have to admit that it was the design of the place that had him absolutely puzzled.

The downstairs looked so much newer than the rest of the house like they had added onto it for some purpose. The crisp hardwood flooring and furniture would normally be comforting yet somehow he felt the most unsafe in this room especially when the door he thought he'd closed earlier had been left ajar. The stairs were so clearly unsafe and there were no railings as the walls were just boarded up wood. It was painstakingly different than the first room and it didn't make sense as to why the house was so different in each room. Yet the attic was the weirdest to him because given the appearance of it he would've thought that it would make him feel unsafe.

Yet somehow the tiny old attic door and paint-chipped walls felt the safest because it wasn't as suspicious as the downstairs. Although the windows within the attic were a different story he didn't know why but it unsettled him immensely. The lack of curtains and having heard voices just made him think that he was being watched no matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling.

'' Did you guys hear that? I swear at least two times during this video I- I captured a voice outside. There was- there's something here.'' He continued talking to the camera, '' Maybe the suicide was outdoors maybe I don't know but every single time that I'm quiet for a long time I hear a voice out here. '' 

As he spoke he continued taking in the condition of the house exploring the rooms as he went. A slight chill hit him and he couldn't tell if it was the breeze or if his mind was giving hints of just how scared he truly was. Either way, he ignored it. Positioning himself on the edge of the deck he continued taking in the forest around him as he spoke with ease to the camera.

The trees practically loomed eerily around the house casting shadows almost as a warning. A warning that he hadn't heeded. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the breeze and being away from the house he heard a branch snap. Usually, it wouldn't have phased him but it wasn't just the fact that he heard a branch snap but rather how close it had been. Besides he knew that it had been crushed under someone's weight and not just coincidentally. 

The thought frightened him as he immediately took off. Propelling his slender legs in a haste to get back inside cursing heavily as he did so. Locking the door immediately he set the camera beside him as he tried to steady his quickened breathing. His movements with the camera had been shaky and uncoordinated in a way that he knew that his thumbs had gotten in the way of the lenses. 

'' This is scary'' he said as he chuckled trying to sound amused rather than fearful. '' Why the hell, I feel like it's so quiet that any noise any creak just freaks me the hell out. Like it's probably nothing probably just an old house, the wind or something outside or y'know we're in a forest so maybe something fell from a tree. But every single time I hear something my entire body just freezes like a - like a shiver down my spine, like oh my god.'' He said huffing out a breath as he made gestures with his hands. 

He knew his cobalt blue eyes were probably moving erratically but he couldn't help it. He was terrified but wouldn't let himself admit it. Bringing the palm of his hand down his face stressfully he bit down on his lip anxiously deciding to go back to the attic. 

He lay up there for hours flopping tiredly down on the uncomfortable bed. Something felt odd about it but he ignored it as he spent time on his computer and phone. He made sure to edit videos that he had yet to publish. Noises still resounded throughout the house but he tried to just ignore them seeing as they weren't nearly as frequent as they had been before. The lampshade moving was the last straw as he called Jake. 

The pink-haired man answered immediately as they spoke for a little while before Jake started questioning him.

'' Are you with anyone?'' 

'' No'' 

'' Why? Why are you by yourself?'' He could hear the accusing and urgency in Jake's tone. 

'' Because I- I like I explained earlier but I wanted to like figure this out on my own and for the last video I just wanted to do something like this to see if I could capture something like this '' he paused slightly'' And something did happen.'' 

Jake only nodded before ending the call. He found himself sighing at the end of the call deciding to make his way outside.

''Doesn't get much creepier than that, there's just a random staircase that enters into the woods'' 

He heard a loud creak immediately after. Curses left his mouth as he waited silently to see if he was overreacting but as it became eerily quiet again he made his way back into the house suddenly feeling unsafe. 

He spoke to the camera hoping that he hadn't been the only one that had heard that. He'd tried to play it off as the rustling of leaves before admitting that something was out there. 

''Hello?'' He called out only hearing the chirping of the bugs around him. Eventually, the noises made him go back inside the house.

'' Okay, now I'm going to go into my little attic and lock that little attic door,'' he called out to the camera softly before deciding that it was best if he tried to sleep to pass time. 

It helped for a while until hours later a giant knock woke him up as it practically rattled everything. It was so loud that it started him awake immediately he looked around groggily as he tried to comprehend what it was that he had heard. Finally, the severity of the situation came through his sleep hazed mind. His hand searched the end table for his phone finally fumbling upon it. It was 3:15 AM and he had plenty of missed messages and calls. Those hadn't registered to him though as he set his phone down shakily. 

The doors he had locked each and every one of them so why had he heard that in the first place? 

Shakily he started explaining the situation to his camera as it helped relieve some of the stress of the situation. That piece of mind was short-lived as footsteps broke through his thoughts. Head snapping towards the attic door immediately he stopped talking to the camera in shock. He hoped that had just been a figment of his imagination, hoped that his sleep-filled brain had muddled reality with his own fear. 

But it hadn't and he knew it, knew that the footsteps were very much real when they continued creeping around. It was terrifying yet there was nothing he could do without giving away his position. 

He was such an idiot why had he decided that this was a smart idea? He was always around Sam, Jake, and Corey in situations like these. They kept him level headed and calm so calm in fact that he was never scared of the possibilities of what could happen to him but rather what could happen them. Yet here he was alone in this dangerous creepy house in the middle of the woods that had most likely been broken into.

He mentally berated himself at the thought. What a way to go alone and helpless in a situation that he had dived himself into. He could only imagine how mad Jake and Sam would be at him, Jake had seemed so concerned and disturbed over the phone. The pink-haired man had seemed more disturbed at the fact that he had gone headfirst into danger alone much less. He knew that poorly concealed anger had radiated off of the man he could only imagine what he'd be in for if he made it through this.

And Sam well he hadn't told Sam about any of this. He knew how much the blond worried and knew that Sam was too protective of him. Even if the blond hadn't wanted to go, Sam still would have forced himself to tag along. Because that's the way Sam was, kind, caring, and protective of him. 

Sam was more protective of him than anyone else. And it always warmed his heart to know that he was cared for. Yet all he felt now was the burning hatred towards himself. 

He had thrown himself into danger senselessly despite knowing the possible outcomes. Had stubbornly refused to tell anyone of his plan until he was already there and even then he only told Jake in fear of bothering Sam. 

And now he was likely to pay the price of his stupidity. But what was the worst of it was that he'd be making Sam and those around him suffer if something happened to him. 

He couldn't think like this anymore instead he took to curling his hands around his head crazily threading his fingers through his thick dark hair. He instead sat on the bed and waited for something to happen. 

But nothing ever did and somehow despite the situation, he had fallen asleep the darkness overtaking his vision. 

He had woken up a few times, never truly being able to truly sleep throughout the whole ordeal. It was then that he noticed the shattered streams of light obscuring onto his face. Looking up he realized that the sun had now risen and that he had made it. It was morning and incredibly he was okay. 

He had made it through the night.

The fact alone was reassuring and it helped to know that he could finally go back to those he loved. Taking a deep breath to reassure himself he took sight of his belongings that he had packed earlier in his haste to get out of here. Getting up he delicately placed a hand on the attic door, he hadn't heard footsteps in hours but it was debatable on whether he wanted to risk it. 

As he listened for a few moments he heard nothing but silence and decided that he didn't have a choice. If he wanted to take his leave then he had to do so now. Quickly giving a once over he made sure that he had all of his belongings before placing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Taking ahold of the few belongings he had packed he finally opened the attic door that he had locked. Taking in his dim surroundings he stayed still for a moment to make sure that nothing was strange before carefully making his way down the stairs. 

Everything had gone so well and it was peaceful, silent even so silent that he had thought that maybe he had imagined the footsteps earlier. Smiling softly as he left the strange house he made his way to his car unlocking it. Just as he was about to heave his belongings into his car he heard a twig snap behind him as a shadow loomed. He froze before slowly turning to see a man more than twice his size with deep ragged features and cold hazel eyes glaring at him. 

''What the hell are you doing here?'' The man grit out obnoxiously while stalking closer. It caused him to gulp in fear. 

'' I- I just rented this place out for the night I didn't mean any harm.'' The man merely grinned as deep laughter bubbled from thin cracked lips.

'' No of course not,'' The man muttered slyly. Everything in his body screamed for him to move to do anything as the man crept closer. Yet he stood frozen his body seemingly unable to move in fear. And just like that, a knife was at his throat as the man grasped him by his slender throat. It had happened so fast that he hadn't had time to process it. 

'' I'll make you a deal,'' the man said with false kindness as though he wasn't a conniving man that had a knife to his neck and was probably plotting to murder him. The man took his silence as a queue to continue.

''But it depends on how well you cooperate.''

He had always been stubborn and yeah he was terrified. But as the man went on about how nobody would care enough to come and help him he couldn't help but struggle angrily. Because this cruel man didn't know Sam, didn't know the way Sam's eyes shined in earnest at the slightest things, the way that Sam brightened his day immediately, and didn't know how much they cared for one another. He struggled not for himself but rather for the fact that the man had insulted Sam without even saying the blond's name. 

He would never allow anyone to insult Sam like that or anyone close to him. Never Sam, Jake, or Corey because he loved them all deeply.

The man's grip on his neck loosened slightly in surprise clearly not expecting his sudden struggle. He used the time to change the position of the knife. A cut to the neck would be fatal and he knew that. The man wrestled with him trying to get it out of his grip but he held strong as he tilted the knife away from his neck. The man grunted angrily and before he processed it he had been punched in the gut his body aching from the impact. Just like that, it was over as the knife was wrenched into his abdomen. The man smirked as he went rigid, eyes wider than they ever had been as blood pooled deep from the wound. 

''O-..oh'' he gasped out painfully as his legs failed him. His small form finally crumpling beneath him as the man stood hauntingly over him. His eyes dazed slightly as he stared above him. 

'' This could have all of been avoided had you just listened to my kind offer. I was going to let you go as long as you let me take your car. And whatever else of value you have. But you couldn't just listen and now look'' the man chuckled. '' You're dying alone in the woods.'' 

''Great way to go if you ask me'' the man muttered before eyeing his car. Hatred burned deep within his being as he glared as best as he could. 

''G-go.. to hell'' he spat at the man's feet. The man looked disgusted and kicked him in the side sending him to a world of pain. Suddenly he was becoming dizzier. 

Just like that, the man was gone leaving his prone crimson soaked body lying there weakly as his belongings surrounded him. He winced weakly before feeling a vibration coming from his back pocket of his jeans. 

His phone..wait if his phone was there he could possibly try to call for help. Softly as not to jostle his wounds he fumbled through his pocket. Hissing when the movement jostled his wound before bringing his shaking hand near his head. The shaking hand stained with blood now grasped his phone in a tight grip. 

Just as he was about to try and call for help the dizziness became worse until eventually darkness enveloped his vision and his phone lay forgotten and buzzing in his hand. 

•••

Crying deep heart-wrenching sobs was what he could make out. And while he has never heard cries that intense he would know that voice anywhere.

''Colby! Colby... please just-'' The voice broke off as the sobs raised in volume. '' Just-.. Open your eyes.'' 

His heart hurt at the pure pain the cries held. Evreything in his body seemed to hurt and willed him to open his eyes and feel all of it. 

''Please'' 

The sobs picked up as the breaths in between shortened. The crying seemed almost hysterical now. 

''..Please for me '' 

And just like that he attempted to open his eyes, it took a few tries as his lashes fluttered against his birthmark littered skin. Eventually, by the third time, his eyes were open as much as he could manage which was only halfway. As he gazed at Sam he was surprised to see the blond leaning over him on the forest floor. Sam's face broke out into a loving smile as tears dripped from Sam's face onto his. Carefully and with much effort, he wiped away Sam's tears. It only seemed to make Sam cry more.

'' You'll be okay, you have to be'' Sam cried out as pink tinged his cheeks and nose. '' Do you hear me you, idiot?''

Despite himself, he chuckled slightly at the statement before nodding. 

'' Wouldn't dream of it.'' 

Because really he could never leave Sam. 

•••

He'd been placed in the hospital. And as he stared at the surrounding walls he couldn't help but think of how close he had come to losing his life. Jake and Corey hadn't left his side but Sam stayed the most which was to be expected. 

He found Sam's eyes on him amused he chuckled slightly. 

'' What Sam?''

'' You idiot we almost lost you, I almost lost you.'' Sam started he pretended not to notice as Jake stared guiltily. He could comfort Jake later but as of now, he was in deep trouble with a scolding Sam. 

''I'm sorry-..'' 

''No, you don't understand how terrified I was at not knowing where you were only for Jake'' he stared at the pink-haired man in mock betrayal. He only received an eye roll from Sam as the man continued ignoring his antics. '' To tell me that you had gone alone to that awful house. I had only just made it in time a few seconds later and you would have bled out Colby. '' Corey and Jake seemed to pale at the thought while he winced at the memory. Sam seemed to notice his wince as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

''Look I just I don't mean be harsh Colby but I can't lose you. I really can't''

'' None of us can '' Jake muttered softly as Corey hummed in agreement before speaking.

''I don't want to imagine a life where I didn't get the privilege of seeing you make a fool of yourself by calling your fans Colby Brockers'' Corey said seriously sending the room into a fit of laughter. 

''You Cole Robert Brock'' Sam started firmly eyes never wavering from the countless bandages around his abdomen. 

''Are never allowed to leave my sight again. And for the love of everything holy I hope you know that''

And truly he'd be a fool not to know that.

Request~ Colby get's hurt while staying at the haunted house from something paranormal or an actual person. Sam end up finding him when he doesn't hear from him. 

Words~ 3,598


	8. Migraine

Voices made themselves known around him as he slumped on the couch. His head seemed to pound rhythmically as Corey all but screeched, voice rather dramatic for the camera directed at them. The screech seemed to echo in his head as Sam continued reading out a variety of comments that they had composed for the video. Still, he bore his eyes into the camera willing himself to smile tightly as he barely concealed a wince. 

Nobody seemed to notice his discomfort which he was thankful for. His discomfort was only weakness and he wasn't too fond of being teased at least not at the moment. While he knew that his roommates most likely wouldn't tease him if they truly knew how bad his head ached he still didn't want to risk it. So he played along with the energy of everyone else forcing himself to match there's. It felt so forced and just overall wrong even to himself yet he continued maintaining the false energy. 

As the video continued on his pain became harder to ignore. His fingers soothing over the middle of his eyebrows any chance he got. Really it did nothing but help ease the tension a bit. Not by much though as the pain seemed to eventually overtake every part of his senses. Still, he just maintained his false smile even when Jake's voice raised with mock anger over one of the comments saying that he was only famous because Elton no longer lived with them. 

He felt so low here his friends were giving the video everything that they had to make there fans happy. And yet he just sat there probably looking like an ungrateful jerk. It hurt to think but he couldn't help the guilt that flooded him.

He needed to do better, needed to be better. 

'' Colby?-..Colby?'' The voice usually brought comfort to his ears but now it only left him wishing that he could be alone in his dimly lit room. Eyeing Sam lazily he waited for the blond to continue. 

'' I just wanted to know if you have anything to say to the comment I just read,'' Sam asked with a grin. 

His eyebrows creased in confusion as he tried to think back to what comment Sam was talking about. A few bland moments later he finally remembered the question. Looking at the camera he attempted the most serious face that he could muster.

'' No, my pee-pee did not go bye-bye for the winter. '' 

It sent everyone into a fit of laughter which made him feel warm inside knowing that he wasn't just in the background. That he was actually contributing to the video rather than being a nuisance. 

So he forced himself harder drawing more attention to himself so nobody would think that he was just being lazy. He got up from his position on the couch to walk over to the camera before crouching in front of it He placed his hands on his knees as his head thrummed painfully. 

''I assure you it did not go bye-bye because it was never there, to begin with '' 

He could only imagine the comments that this video would bring considering he had come up with the saying in the first place. But as he smiled brightly at the camera his now migraine became worse. Until it made itself the only prominent thing that he could think about. The light suddenly seemed far too bright as they shined in his view, the voices behind him seeming to swallow him whole as tension in his head worsened. 

It felt like a tight band had been put around his head constricting every movement as pain flared. It was unlike any migraine that he had ever experienced. He could no longer hold back how bad he was feeling as he groaned. Just as his balance came short and started to fail him he felt familiar hands catch him. Even with his eyes squeezed shut as his eyelids crinkled he still knew that the hands belonged to Sam. After a few moments of silence and darkness, the hands repositioned themselves to wrap around his waist. 

''Colby?'' The voice Sam used was gentle but still made him shrink back further into protective arms. 

''Colby?'' The voice continued but was much keener on keeping the volume down, ''...Colby, what's wrong?''

'' Mhm m-my head.'' He mumbled weakly before finally opening his eyes frowning as the light hit him directly. He felt Sam nod before the blond spoke.

'' Jake could you please dim the lights? It will help Colby's migraine.'' Jake only nodded before immediately going to shut off the lights in the room. Sam merely turned his attention to Corey who sat there waiting to be able to help in some way. 

'' And Corey could you possibly get something cold to put on Colby's forehead? '' Corey looked confused for a moment before smiling reassuringly and going to complete the task. 

He let out a soft sigh of content seeing as the lights no longer on. He felt Sam's fingers delicately massage where his head throbbed. Once he finally trusted himself to speak he looked up at Sam. 

''Thank you Sam'' The blonde didn't answer instead he found himself being lifted up into Sam's arms as the blond carried him gently. It surprised him that the older man had even managed to carry him. Meekly he asked what was on his mind.

''Am I heavy?'' Sam looked at him in utter disbelief before replying.

''Nope'' 

'' Are you sure?'' His arms wound there way around Sam's neck as he tried to make it easier for Sam to carry his weight. Sam only carried him with ease while asking if he preferred laying on the bed or the couch.

'' Of course, you aren't heavy at all to me Colby'' 

He stayed silent as he leaned his head on Sam's shoulder appreciatively. The slight tinge of coldness radiating from Sam's skin helped him. Once they got over to the couch Sam carefully set him down on the soft cushioning before sitting beside him. He already knew what was coming the moment that Sam's mouth opened. 

''Why didn't you say anything Colbs?''

'' I well, er we were filming and I didn't want-..''

'' I don't care if we were filming Colby you're well being is always more important to me. You have to let someone in even if it's not me. I'm tired of seeing you overwork yourself.'' The sincerity in Sam's voice touched him more than anything as guilt struck him. 

'' I know Sam I know and im sorry it just didn't seem that bad.'' 

'' I get that Colby but I need you to be okay. I don't want you to ever fake it, if your not okay I want to know so I can help.'' The blond sighed before continuing '' if anything hurts or upsets you then its important to me. No matter how small you may think it is I just wish you could see that.''

And truly as he spent the rest of the day being cared for by Sam, Corey and Jake he realized that Sam was right. He needed to start being true to himself and those around him and that meant not concealing his injuries and feelings. 

Because they all had become something akin to a family. And families cared for one another so the least he could do was let others care for him.

I hope you like it! I didn't base it off the videos that they made about reading comments because I wanted to see if I could challenge myself and come up with something.

Request~ Colby has a migraine and hides it as he continues to film. 

Words~ 1,311

Also, I made an Ethan Dolan One-shot book so please leave requests on that as well!


	9. Crazier things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Crazier Things by Chelsea Cutler. The bolded text is lyrics.

**I've been trying not to think about it,**

Really Colby had been trying not to think about Sam. He'd tried so hard not to think of the brilliant sky blue eyes that he marveled at repeatedly. Tried not to stare at the tempting pink lips anytime that he was in a video or a Tik Tok with the blond. He especially tried not to think of the way that Sam felt like home to him. I can't help it But it was so hard not to love Sam especially when he lived with the older man. When he had to see those gorgeous sky blue eyes every day, the tempting teasing lips and being at such close proximity with Sam every day. It was so challenging to hide how he felt, near impossible. He could never get ahold of himself because he'd been in love with Sam since the moment he had laid eyes on the blonde all those years ago in band camp. And that wasn't just suddenly going to change he knew that, didn't even try to deny it. He knew that he had been hopelessly pining over Sam for years now and his feelings would never fade.

**I know you don't wanna hear from me,**

He knew that Sam had a life that the blonde was with the gorgeous Katrina. The gorgeous and kind Katrina that would always be better than he was in every way. At least to Sam believe him he knew that Katrina always came first.

**but I am selfish**

Yet he couldn't help it truly he couldn't help wishing that things could be different. That he could be the one that Sam loved. The one that Sam needed, the one that Sam wanted. He couldn't help but wish that those kisses that Sam shared with Katrina were for him. That all the hugs, late-night conversations, romantic gestures, and overall love we're for him. He couldn't help but wish that Sam loved him.

**It kills me inside you can drink on Friday nights**

But he couldn't ever bring himself to even want to tear Sam and Katrina apart. Because as much as he loved the blonde he also loves seeing the smile that graced Sam's face that only seemed to show itself around, Katrina. He knew that he could never give that to Sam, could never come even close to making Sam genuinely smile the way that Katrina did. And it hurt him more than anything. So he drank any chance he got without it becoming an addiction. He drank more than he probably should to just feel numb and not feel the heartbreaking sensation of love that he felt for Sam.

**Not even pick up the phone**

If only he had the level of nonchalance that Sam had. Often he found himself wishing that he could just not answer Sam's calls the way that Sam did to him whenever he had drunkenly called. It was impossible though because no matter how much pain Sam caused him whenever he saw the man's contact name light up his phone he was smiling like an absolute idiot and answering.

**It amazes me you move on so easily From someone that you once called home**

That didn't mean that he just forgot the way that he'd been tossed aside for Katrina though. No, he'd never be able to forget that. He could forgive sure but never could he forget. Because every time that Sam canceled on plans with him over Katrina he knew where he stood in the man's life. It always burned him as he remembered how close they had once been. Sharing a bed as they spoke of the future, skinny dipping with one another and making all of there high school memories with one another. They'd been each other's homes at one point... They'd even accomplished their dreams.

**I wish you had enough discipline for the both of us**

But his dream had always been holding Sam in his arms and knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. Which he hadn't accomplished so at least Sam had accomplished happiness with YouTube and Katrina. Sam had found happiness yet he wished that the blond would just set boundaries. That Sam would just let him go, send him away, and say that he wasn't needed anymore. Because it'd hurt less than sticking around.

**Just because I don't know how to turn off the way I feel**

His feelings weren't some damn switch that he could just turn off whenever he saw Katrina and Sam kissing. No, they were very much real he knew that by the way that pain blossomed in his chest as a somber smile overtook his features whenever he watched.

**I know you always fell out love so damn easily**

Yet he wasn't dumb he saw the way Sam looked at him at times. The way that Sam always looked at him whenever he got too close to Jake or Brennen. He saw the flare of jealousy anytime that he looked at someone in admiration that wasn't Sam. It confused him all the same. Because Sam was supposed to be in love with Katrina and there was no way that friends looked at each other the way that they looked at one another.

**But honestly, I don't think you ever had something real**

That's when people started noticing it and started pointing it out to him. Corey and Jake had started pointing out the way that Sam stared at him passionately with a sense of longing during videos. And really looking back on it and looking at specific clips he saw what they meant but he just convinced himself that he was being too hopeful. That was until Sam broke up with Katrina.

**Until you met me, drinks in New York city**

He'd taken on the task of looking after Sam when he got news of the breakup. Yet crazily Sam didn't seem the slightest bit fazed merely saying that it hadn't felt right. As they locked eyes he couldn't help the fact that his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. Couldn't help that his smiles had become genuine rather than forced as it felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. Nor could he help the fact that his smile practically took over his whole face when Sam asked him on a date weeks later. Tears pricked his eyes before he was muttering yes a million times. His heart warmed when he saw Sam's huge smile before he was caught in a hug.

**Ooh, you looked so pretty**

And Sam had looked so perfect, so pretty when they met for drinks and a dinner. Just like he'd always imagined the night was perfect and absolutely unforgettable. He'd never forget the way that Sam had gazed at him with such love, he'd never forget the laughs they'd shared and just how wonderful it felt to no longer be in pain. He'd been waiting for this moment since they'd met.

**Think I fell in love before I even knew your birthday**

Because the truth was that he'd been in love with Sam since before he knew anything about the man. They'd just been dorky little teenagers at the time with the weight of the world on their shoulders. But when he looked at the blonde he knew evreything would be okay. He hadn't even known Sam's name at the time but he was so sure that he was in love. Which hadn't changed as he stared at Sam's sky blue eyes.

**Kissed you on our first date**

Before he even had time to think he had pulled Sam in for a kiss with Sam deepening it in need.

**Somehow, I knew someday This would hurt 'cause I could never let you go**

But it was different than it had been before. With the feeling of Sam's lips on his own, he knew that there was no need to let Sam go. He knew that he didn't need to hurt anymore. That he'd never need to hurt again. Oh, I'll spend my whole life Missing a part of me, part of me He smiled into the kiss as Sam's hands softly cradled his face while messing with the strands of hair that were stubbornly in his face. Sam finally broke the kiss in need of air. The blonde smiled at him breathlessly with dilated pupils.

**Oh, I'll spend my whoole life Hoping your heart is free, heart is free**

''Gosh, Colby, I love you so much.''


	10. Dandelions

Disclaimer Trigger warning- self-harm.

He lay in a field of dandelions with his arms propped behind his head. Everyone considered dandelions weeds but he couldn't help but see the beauty in them. They were never weeds to him they were rather just misunderstood flowers. His favorite flowers if he were honest. So he lay there as the dandelions seemed to create a beautiful canvas of yellow against his flannel of mismatched patterning. The sun shone on him as his eyelids stayed closed. The breeze swayed his hair slightly as dandelion petals flew at him tickling his nose softly. 

To anyone, he would look peaceful yet his thoughts were anything but peaceful. 

'' I need him, and he needs me'' Sam had once said so surely. 

If only that were true. 

Because it was no longer Sam and Colby against the world when all Sam needed was Katrina. All Sam ever wanted or needed these days was Katrina there was no room for him. He saw it in the way that the blonde was always around the blue-haired woman. The two were inseparable in a way that he and Sam had once been. He missed it he missed the way that he had once been able to just be carefree, to get lost in Sam's eyes, and revel in the feeling of laughter. Truly he missed those times more than anything and would give anything to get them back. 

But all that met him now were the constant scars that aligned his once unmarred skin. They were deep reminders that seemed to itch beneath his long-sleeved flannel at the thought of his broken bond. Those constant reminders littered his skin only being added to as the days went on. 

It wasn't healthy he knew and couldn't help but be ashamed of himself for fueling the addiction. But neither was the silence that he was often met with when he tried fitting into Sam and Katrina's life. The nights spent crying himself to sleep, fake smiles, and laughs we're definitely not healthy. 

Being in love wasn't healthy to him because how was he to be a third wheel when he was madly in love with the blond? 

Exactly there was no proper way to be a third wheel in his scenario. Frankly, he couldn't keep doing it to himself either because if he was being honest the habit of self-harm that he'd picked up on was addicting. Far too addicting for him to handle and it was causing him to run out of places that he could cut without it being noticeable. 

The sun loomed over his form he brought a palm up to shield his eyes from the sunlight rays. Still, he couldn't keep the light from getting into his eyes as his eye's shone a breathtaking crystal blue color with light specks of green. Just by looking at them, you could tell just how broken he was and he absolutely hated it. He'd always been told that eyes were like the windows to the soul and he hated how true that was. Bringing his other arm up he found himself carefully rolling up the sleeves only to come across the many scars that littered his skin. 

Sighing at the sight he took it in for a moment before hopelessly dropping his arm back to the field of yellow. He just wished that he still believed that Sam needed him but that got harder to believe each day. 

Wished for that to be believable or at least wished that he had enough courage to tell the older man how he felt or anyone for that matter. Although cowards never were able to confess to anything like that and that's exactly what he was a coward. The thought made him slump back down into the dandelions as rejection crossed his mind. He found himself staring into the sky not really processing what he was seeing as he dazed off. 

Time was no longer a concept to him as hours went by and his phone buzzed constantly. As he lay there he found himself wishing on dandelions that Sam could be his. 

Only when the sunset did he finally break away from his thoughts making his way back towards the house that he shared with his roommates. The mere thought of seeing Sam again made his heart speed up. 

\---

Once his house finally came into view it was dark outside the beautiful hues of purple, blue, and a fading pastel purple no longer in view. He missed the sunset and the beautiful field of dandelions. He'd kept one as silly as it sounded it was now grasped within his palm. Opening the door to his home he wished he hadn't because sitting there on the sofa was Katrina and Sam. Jake was on the far end of the sofa as well. He looked down immediately to his feet before deciding to take his leave as he headed towards the stairs. He couldn't handle this more than he had too and only tolerated it because Sam seemed happy and that's all he ever wanted. Just as he made it to the first step his wrist was grasped lightly. 

''Colby?'' The voice asked he merely stood rigid. The pain in his wrist from the cuts took evreything in him to ignore.

''What Jake?'' He questioned firmly before taking a look at his friend. Everyone's eyes were now on him and it burned as Sam's tried anything to hold his gaze. He ignored it only to take in Jake's troubled look. 

''Where were you-..'' 

'' I was out'' he muttered with a sense of finality dripping from his tone. Dark mocha eyes widened as he tried to get free of the man's grasp. Although it was futile as Jake only grasped harder on his wrist this time he gave a light gasp of surprise at the sudden pain. 

''Colbs? You okay?'' Sam's voice hurt more than anything. 

''Colby we were all worried we called you and- '' he couldn't help it as a chuckle cracked through his lips. 

''Don't'' His eyes met Sam's sky blue hurt eyes as he continued. ''Just don't''

His eyes widened in terror as the fact that he'd let on more information than he'd wanted to pierce his mind. Before Jake could even react he broke free as he bounded up the stairs to his room. 

\---

It had been an hour since then and while Jake and Corey had been making constant visits to his door there was no sign of Sam. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful or upset at the fact. He was more so disappointed in himself for his outburst. Guilt rose in his chest as he thought of what he had said as well as the hurt look in Sam's eyes. Not to mention the fact that he'd sent Jake and Corey away. 

Why had today been any different than any other day? He'd hidden his feelings from Sam for years so for him to suddenly just have an outburst was strange. He sighed as he looked at his arm delicately tracing the thin healed pale scars as well as the newer pink ones. The need to make more was so tempting that before long his blade was grasped in his shaky hand. 

Brunette hair flopped within his eyes as he brought the blade to his wrist. Just as he was about to press down a knock was heard at his door. 

''Dang it'' he muttered softly before eyeing the door. ''Look, Jake, Corey or whoever it is just go, away... please''

Silence met his pleads as he prepared to bring the blade down. 

''Look Colbs it's not Jake or Corey it's me Sam and I just-.. please just let me in.'' 

It wasn't clear to him why but the second he knew it was Sam he set his blade aside to his end table before letting Sam in. He sat in his computer chair as Sam took place across from him on his bed. 

''Colby?'' 

''Hmm?''

''What was that?''

''What was what?''

''I think you know. What happened downstairs?''

There was no explanation that was even good enough especially one that wouldn't get him rejected so with pained eyes he stared at Sam and hoped that his eyes told everything that he couldn't say. 

''I'm sorry''

And Sam seemed to get the message.

''No, no I'm not asking you to say sorry I'm asking'' Sam stopped slightly to give a breathy gasp. Before continuing in the typical Sam voice that seemed to soothe him.''..so I can understand'' 

His voice seemed to fail him. 

''Please Colby let me understand'' 

''There's nothing to understand it was just a mistake and I'm sorry Sam.'' 

'' Okay, fine I can work with that but there's just one thing I need to know.''

''Why was it so hard for you to believe that I care about you? That I was worried for you?'' His jaw clenched at the question because of course, it was the one question he didn't want to answer. 

'' Colby please I need to know.'' 

'' Because..you have Katrina. Sam and I'm well.. just me. If anything happens to me as far as I see it won't affect you because at least you have her. '' his head dropped as he spoke only rising when he heard a hollow laugh. Sam sat there practically leaning off the bed to get closer to him as tears trickled from the blonde's face. 

''That's what this is? You honestly think even for a second that it wouldn't matter to me if something happened to you?'' His eyes widened in surprise. 

''Yeah isn't that what I just said?''

'' Colby! I'm serious gosh I couldn't live without you. I physically need you and I don't have her when you walked I had actually just broken up with her.'' His eyes widened in shock as his thoughts raced. After all these years they split apart?

'' What why are you okay?'' He asked instead. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask but he didn't know how to react.

'' Because what I had with her doesn't feel the same. It's so different when I'm around you it always has been. And im fine I just..''Suddenly he felt Sam's cautious hands take hold of his own only to roll up his sleeves. They both stared sadly at his scars.

'' I can't stand to see you do this anymore Colbs.'' 

''H-how'd you know? '' 

'' You always wear sleeves and jeans now Colby and I guess I didn't think much of it at first. But then you started only wearing hoodies and I started reading more into it. I hoped that I was just overreacting but the more I saw how you reacted when anyone touched your arm or wrists I knew. ''The blond traced each of the scars lightly 

''You don't have to tell me why you did it and It kills me to know that you ever harmed yourself but just know that you aren't alone.''

Tears graced his eyes as Sam gazed softly at him. He felt the admiration in the older's gaze before he was pulled into comforting arms. 

''I'm here Colby and I always will be. I love you'' 

A huge dimpled smile took over his face at the statement as happiness filled him. 

Because Sam had always been his just as he had been Sam's. 

They had just been too afraid to admit it and as the single dandelion that he kept came to mind he realized that he no longer had to wish upon dandelions. 

Request - Colby finds out that he likes boys but he's afraid to tell people. He gets really upset about it and starts self-harming but Sam finds out and he has no choice but to tell him.


	11. Runaway part one

Sam's perspective 

It's been a week a full week without Colby. A full week without the smile that brightened his days constantly, the smiles that he'd looked forward too. It had been torture as worry constantly bubbled within him never ceasing to just let him be. 

Because Colby had left out of free will looking at the man's room said it all. And that alone was more painful to him than the actual absence of the younger man. Colby's absence definitely hurt but the fact that the brunette had left with his belongings sometime throughout the night is what hurt more. Because that meant that Colby had been thinking about doing this for a while, there was no way that his best friend had just made that decision in the heat of the moment. It was painful knowing that Colby had left without bothering to confide in him, that he could have stopped Colby if he'd just paid more attention. 

But he'd been far too involved with Katrina. It was only now that Colby was gone and not answering to anyone that he realized how neglectful he'd truly been. All of those times that he'd brushed Colby off with the slight wave of his hand had caught up to him. And now he'd paid the price which was Colby leaving without even sparing a note. 

It had been terrible even when Colby had just gone on a 5 day trip to Arizona. He'd practically moped around the whole time that Colby was gone and even posted about it. But this was far worse than that had ever been because at least he knew that Colby was coming back and had just been on vacation. 

This was different though because there was no promise of being back, no reassurance, no messages, and calls that let him know that Colby hadn't done something reckless. And there definitely wasn't Colby's wide smile flashing brightly at him. No all that awaited him this time was the frantic roommates and slight edge in everyone's mood. The constant sound of Jake and Corey being sent to voicemail anytime that they called the young brunette. 

And the deep dark coil of worry in his gut as he realized how royally he had screwed up. 

Nobody knew why Colby had left nobody had even the faintest idea. Yet he knew that something had been off with Colby the same night the man had left. His biggest regret was not confronting the brunette when he noticed the smiles dim and the faint tears that graced cobalt blue eyes. Colby always had been good at hiding his emotions though apparently so great that just as soon as he caught the slight aloofness it was gone. A smile had been plastered on Colby's dimpled face so quickly that he'd thought that he had imagined the falsity of the smile. And the tears that he could've sworn he'd saw were just gone as though they were never there. 

Looking back on it now he realized that it had been there. The dim smile and tears had graced Colby's face but he'd overlooked it until it was too late. He shook his head sadly blonde hair brushing against the bottom of his eyelid as he looked at Jake. 

The silver-haired man looked nearly as troubled as he was. The younger man's rich chocolate brown eyes reflected the utmost dread and concern. So much dread and concern that Jake's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as the man stared at all of the texts sent to Colby. 

''I can't believe we didn't notice'' Jake mumbled quietly as the usually carefree man's head lowered in slight resignation. 

'' I don't know Jake I -..'' 

He was cut off as Corey tossed his phone harshly on the couch. The man's features set firmly into a grimace the usually warm golden-brown eyes only held frustration and terrifying fear. He found himself gulping slightly as the eyes snapped to his. 

''Look Sam I'm going to make this short because im sick of dancing around the subject. '' he nodded mutely as Corey's eyes softened slightly. '' I get that you're scared and that this must hurt. Believe me, I really do but for Colby's sake and my sanity, I need you to try and get ahold of Colby as well. He hasn't answered any of the messages or calls that Jake and I sent him and if he were to answer anyone it would be you. '' 

Corey's statement seemed to snap him into reality slightly as he nodded. They were right they all needed Colby back, the brunette was like the light to them all. The other half that they all needed and they absolutely could not lose Colby. With shaky hands, he brought his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants before cautiously staring at it for a moment. 

He came across Colby's contact and it took all his willpower not to break down as he took in the picture of the usually cheerful brunette smiling. 

God how he'd give anything to see that smile again he thought as he finally started typing. It wasn't a perfect message and it took a few tries to get the message to even make sense due to his trembling fingers. But he could only hope that it would get the message through as he sent it breathing in deeply in anticipation. 

He felt Jake's arms wrap around him in comfort as Corey smiled reassuringly at him. He truly appreciated the effort but at the same time, it made him feel worse. 

Because they weren't Colby and 

he needed Colby and Colby needed him.


	12. I love you

The first one to notice Colby's behavior is Jake.

At first, It's unclear to him as to what is even going on. He'd never been extremely close with anyone and sure he had his brother Reggie. But they never really had a bond that was touchy-feely. It wasn't that they weren't close because truly they were it just wasn't what society deemed as 'close'. 

He never liked showing emotions around Reggie, never cried, or had the heart to heart talks with his older brother. They still talked constantly, had plenty of memories together but their bond was never the type of brothers that were comfortable being vulnerable around one another. Their bond was more so built upon the laughs and jokes that they shared. 

Because of it, 'I love you's' weren't often in their vocabulary it didn't bother him because he knew that Reggie loved him. 

But because of it moving into the Trap House definitely caught him by surprise. It wasn't really the Trap house that was the cause of his surprise it was rather the bond that they all shared and a certain someone that was remarkable to him. 

The bond that he shared with Sam and Corey was amazing and he wouldn't change it for the world. They allowed him to depend on them just as they were able to depend on him. Being honest around one another was seen as normal and it was amazing to him. What he had with Sam and Corey was unlike anything that he'd ever had before and it was so raw to him. 

And sure he loved what he had with the two YouTubers but he owed it to Colby. The brunette was the one that was remarkable to him. Because he knew that the man had been different the moment he had laid his eyes on the breathtaking blue eyes. They were intriguing to him truly everything about Colby was intriguing to him. 

But what was so memorizing to him was how one small brunette held them all together. It was undeniable that he had a good relationship with Sam and Corey yet when it came down to it Colby was the one that truly brought them together. They were only as close as a family because of Colby. Because of the energetic brunette that often had them laughing and smiling in a way that was genuine and honest. The brunette that always put them before himself and was so painstakingly true that it left him reeling in wonder. 

Colby was the glue that held them all together, he knew it, Sam definitely knew it, and as did Corey. And somehow the only one who seemed left in the dark about it was the bright-eyed brunette. 

He was assertive when it came to Colby in a way that he had never been. But he had to be when it came to Colby and as the days went on and Colby brought them closer each day certain things became clear to him. The main one being the fact that Colby was evreything he and Reggie weren't. Colby didn't mind others being vulnerable around him, encouraged it even. Yet the brunette always strayed away when given the chance to be vulnerable or cared for by others. He always tried to tell himself that it was just how Colby was, that the man was as stubborn and selfless as they came but that got harder to convince himself the more he paid attention. 

Because Colby always seemed to want to be cared for, to let himself be vulnerable for just a moment. But the brunette always masked it so well that at times he thought he'd imagined it all. The truth always lay deep within Colby's normally bright blue eyes though because he seemed to be the only one noticing how they dimmed ever so slightly as the brunette refused to let himself feel the love that he desired. 

It broke his heart to see because it was clear to him that Colby was battling his insecurities and doubts always seeming to think that it had to be a battle done alone. 

And truly when he thought about it that way it became clear as to why Colby always said I love you like a broken record. 

At first, it had been said so subtle that he hadn't thought much of it. The brunette said it at the end of phone calls and such and while it was foreign to him it wasn't surprising that Colby was the first to say it. The young man was the glue that held them all together after all. Yet as the 'I love you's' became more frequent he began to understand. 

What was going on dawned on him so harshly that it brought tears to his eyes.

\---

The second to notice was Sam and frankly, the revelation didn't sit well with him. 

His best friend had always done little things that meant the world to him. Like wrapping his arm around his shoulders during videos uncaring of the audience and all those who could see Colby Brock was unashamedly himself and it was one of the things that he loved about the younger man. He also loved the way that the brunette was so supportive and always the one to pick him back up no matter how much he'd screwed up. The small gestures meant more to him than anything that he could describe. Because he clearly adored his best friend and had since they became friends in high school. 

He'd thought that fact was as clear as day but apparently it hadn't been for the brunette. 

They'd been doing the whisper challenge for a new video. Everything had been going perfect and he was proud of the content they were putting forward. Really it had been a hilarious video as well he cherished every laugh that he gained from Colby as the comments became stranger. As Colby smiled he found himself just staring and being overcome by gratefulness at just having Colby in his life. 

And then Colby had frowned down at the phone grasped within tense fingers. And really he should have known at that moment that his heart was about to break at how indecisive and vulnerable Colby seemed. But before he had any time to ask Colby had gone through with the video as his headphones stay intact muffling Colby's voice ever so slightly. 

'' I love you more than you could ever even imagine.'' The brunette said although it was the look that got his full attention. 

The intense warmness as cobalt blue stared into his sky blue eyes. There was so much intensity but what really bothered him was the way that Colby seemed so fragile. 

''I love you more than you ever have in the past?'' He stuttered out carefully wondering if he had heard correctly.

Colby had only flushed lightly before hiding behind a palm. The fragileness of the situation seemed to strengthen as he watched Colby shake his head. His blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought as he spoke.

''I love you more than you could ever imagine?''

''Oohh!'' Colby had muttered with false enthusiasm in a way that he knew he'd come closer to being correct. Yet he was also breaking down Colby's resolve and he knew it. 

''I love you more than you could ever even imagine.'' He corrected himself finally as he took a good look at Colby. 

His heart immediately thumped painfully in his chest because one look at the man beside him said it all. The younger man was clearly riddled with insecurity and the look in the suddenly dull eyes screamed in fear of rejection. 

A lump of emotion suddenly grew in his throat as Colby carried on with the video. 

Because all the times Colby had randomly said I love you crossed his mind. And it made sense so much sense that he found himself recoiling slightly in hurt because Colby wasn't just saying that he loved those close to him just to say it. 

Colby was saying it out of fear of being abandoned. 

And now that it had gone unnoticed by him for so long he wasn't entirely sure how to even approach the delicate situation. 

\---

The last person to notice was Corey his bond with Colby had always been filled with jokes and the many times that Colby had just held him through the hard times. 

He was incredibly thankful for the fact that he had Colby in his life the brunette was the only one who he could really bring himself to open up to about his breakup and just overall sadness. 

Colby was always there for him, always strong in ways that he couldn't be. And maybe that's why he hadn't brought himself to think that the man had been struggling himself. 

So he just let it go usually and enjoyed the time spent with the normally antisocial brunette. They were just lounging around on the couch watching whatever was playing on television seeing as neither had bothered to really browse through what to watch. They'd just finished making Tik Toks and we're satisfied doing really nothing for the time being. 

A comfortable silence came between the two of them aside from the droning of the television. That and the sound of Jake's loud voice filming for a video. He rolled his caramel brown eyes slightly before looking at Colby's sprawled out form amused. 

'' I swear I'd be able to hear Jake's voice anywhere.'' Colby only hummed in reply before breaking out into laughter. 

'' You're right but I can only imagine what I sound like while filming.'' 

'' Oh man your loud,'' He emphasized before continuing once he took in Colby's slight discomfort ''But Jake has you beat.'' 

The only acknowledgment that he received was a small nod and he faintly wondered if he had said something wrong. When the silence became too much to handle he opened his mouth to speak but Colby beat him to it. 

''Hey, Corey?'' 

''Yeah? '' he asked with a raised brow being sure to give the brunette his attention. 

''I love you man.'' 

It was something in the way that Colby had said it that troubled him. Maybe it was the way that his friend's voice broke or the randomness of it. But as he looked at Colby who was avoiding his gaze he realized albeit painfully. 

His eyes widened yet there was nothing he could do or say to help the situation. Really he'd never dealt with anything like this but as he watched Colby struggle with something akin to self-loathing he did the only thing he could think of. 

'' Hey,'' he said softly as he slid closer to his friend. '' I love you too.'' 

He rewarded Colby with a heavy hand to the shoulder in reassurance as he thought about just what exactly had hurt Colby so much for him to think anyone in the Trap house would ever even think of leaving him. 

Colby seemed to get the message but he knew it wasn't enough.

\---  
It was only days later they all grouped together when Colby had gone out to collab with Brennen. It hadn't been easy deciding on how to help something that had gone unnoticed by them for so long but eventually, they'd decided on something. 

They'd just barely finished before the brunette came cheerfully through the front door. 

''Hey sorry I took so long I -...'' He paused realizing nobody was in the living room where they normally were. He sighed before firmly shutting the front door and making his way through the large house. Just as he was about to make his way to his room Jake's voice called out to him. 

'' Hey, Colby! We're upstairs in Sam's room could you c'mere?'' 

''Sure?'' He called back questionably as he made his way to Sam's room only to find Sam, Jake, and Corey. 

''What..-'' 

'' Just please sit down we have something for you.'' He eyed the spot beside Jake that they'd gestured for him to sit for a moment before finally doing so. His confusion only fueling as he watched Corey take out a laptop and place it in front of them. 

'' Just watch.'' They seemed to say in sync as he finally looked at the computer. 

The first thing that he saw was Jake clad in a black and white hoodie that seemed to match his silver hair. 

'' Hey, this is for you Colby...look I'm not too sure what to say. I just want you to know that you're loved really you are. Without you, I don't know where I'd be, and being around you is-... It's great man. Really it is I can't imagine being around anyone else '' He watched as Jake chuckled in the video before speaking again. '' And I just want you to know that it's okay to stop being stupid because your kind of stuck with me like it or not.'' 

His eyes misted over with tears slightly as he leaned into Jake slightly. The silver-haired man only smiled before his head was resting on a broad shoulder. 

'' What is this? '' he choked out against the tears he was struggling to keep at bay. 

'' Just wait there's more'' Corey's voice supplied. 

And just like that Sam's face appeared on the screen just as Jake's had. Although Sam appeared to be slightly flustered and nervous if the pink hue on the blonde's face was anything to go by. 

''Hi, Colby er.. How do I even start this out?'' The blonde huffed before Corey's voice replied to him urging him to continue. '' Okay well I'm sorry that this sucks but I just need you to know that you are loved. So much more than you could imagine. It physically hurts when I'm not around you but it's worse knowing that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. All those times that you said that you loved me I thought you knew I thought that you knew how much we adore you. Look I just- I don't really know where I'm going with this except for the fact that I've known you longer than I've known anyone. And nothing should ever make you feel like I would just throw that away.'' 

Tears finally streamed from his eyes as Sam held his hand. He felt them leak onto Jake's shoulder but the man didn't seem to care. 

And just like that, his eyes were back on the screen as Corey appeared with a wide grin.

'' Remember all of those times that you've helped me and just let me cry to you like a baby over the stupidest things? Yeah well, now it's my turn to be there for you bud I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. There was never and will never be a time where you can't talk to me about something. Were a family you know? Thanks to you we're all a family now and family doesn't just keep things from each other. So please, pleaseee Cole Robert Brock if you ever feel like this again just talk to us. Because I swear we will never abandon you we love you too much to ever even think of that.'' 

He watched as the screen dimmed crying turned into gratefulness as he sat there and processed everything. The situation dawned on him as he realized that they had all made this video for him. Before he could even say anything he'd been tackled in a hug while Corey just ruffled his hair affectionately. He chuckled before finally speaking sincerely 

'' Thank you all so much.'' 

They all knew that this might've been a strange way to approach the situation. And that this would take time and alot of healing to get Colby to stop thinking the way that he did. But when Colby smiled they all knew that it was worth it and that they'd do anything for him to stop feeling this way. 

It wasn't over but it was definitely a start.

And that was good enough for them.

Request~ Colby saying 'I love you' alot because he's afraid of those close to him abandoning him. 

Sorry, this wasn't that great! 

Words~2,712


	13. Of flower crowns and cafes

He brought the seething hot cup of hot chocolate to his lips. The constant noise throughout the small cafe made him focus on the task of keeping his hand steady so he didn't scald himself with the hot chocolate. He'd done that one too many times and wouldn't let it happen again. Once he was satisfied that he had blown on the hot chocolate enough he finally took a sip as a small smile graced his dimpled face at the taste. He wasn't much of a coffee person the taste had never really appealed to him but got chocolate was entirely different. 

He tapped his foot repeatedly against the tiled floor as he looked around at the small but overly crowded cafe. He slightly praised himself for getting here before the rush hour because had he got here any later he wouldn't have gotten a table or have been able to go through the line before his lunch hour was over. 

Taking another sip of his hot chocolate he took to the task of plugging his headphones into his phone before popping them into his ears. Grasping his phone he scrolled through his playlists indecisively before stopping at his playlist made of Jesse Rutherford's music. He wasn't even surprised as the song Sweater Weather flooded his ears for the millionth time as he instead turned the music up glad for the fact that it helped drown out the chatter from around him. 

He hated being around this many people because he always grew nervous. Music seemed to always help him escape or at least drown out the commotion around him. 

He took his boston cream donut to his mouth chomping into it as his eyes closed for a moment. He was more than content just sitting there with his donut and blaring music until he opened his eyes that is. 

A blond seemingly around his age was standing in front of him. A blue flower crown with peach-colored detailing around the flowers sat atop of the soft-looking blonde hair. He couldn't help but think that the flower crown oddly suited the pale teen. What really fascinated him was the sky blue eyes that had a darker blue rim as well as light specks. They were beautiful and contrasted with the flower crown greatly. 

Having forgotten that he had bitten into his donut he coughed slightly in surprise before taking out his headphones the music still buzzing through them. He found his face flushing pink immediately as the flower-crowned blond giggled at him. The laugh sounded heavenly to him but the fact that he had been caught murdering his donut embarrassed him as he hid his pink cheeks behind his hands. When the giggles finally died down the blonde spoke. 

''Hey!'' The voice was soft and even but also had a cheerful undertone. It wasn't at all what he was expecting and was a little deeper than he'd thought it would be. 

''Hey,'' he said as he finally took his hands away from his face. His cheeks were still aflame and he knew it. 

'' Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you back there,'' the blonde smiled apologetically at him he only nodded accepting the truce. After all his dignity was only in flames. '' I was just wondering if I could sit by you.'' 

His eyes snapped away from the blond in surprise as he took in the cafe. Sure enough, there wasn't a single table that wasn't occupied insight. Scratching the nape of his neck he grinned nervously before messing with his light brown hair. 

''Oh uh sure!'' The blond thanked him before setting a drink on the table before sitting down in the seat. He took in the oversized mahogany hoodie on the blonde and the few freckles the graced the flower-crowned teen's skin. 

''I'm Sam by the way.'' 

''Colby, Colby Brock.'' He introduced himself as something flickered in Sam's eyes. 

''..Colby,'' the blond tested the name out before bringing the drink up to parted lips. '' I like it'' 

'' Thanks, Sam is a nice name I like it.'' Sam's eyes only rolled playfully. 

'' Oh don't it's such a common name.'' 

''But it suites you.'' He found himself insisting because really it did. The name Sam just seemed perfect. The teen-only grinned before eying his drink. 

'' What'd you get? Aside from the donut that you brutally terrorized when I got here.'' He laughed at that because really he'd be a fool not too. 

''Hot chocolate'' he said gesturing to the cup with his name written on it. Before nodding his head towards Sam's drink. ''And you?'' 

''Coffee'' as he made a disgusted face Sam looked at him in amusement ''What?'' 

''Coffee is disgusting'' Sky blue eyes widened before eyeing his hot chocolate in disdain. 

'' How could you insult coffee like that coffee is my very lifeline, and as if hot chocolate is any better. That's like the most basic thing there is. '' 

''Is not!'' He teased back. 

''Is too!'' 

''Is not!'' 

He wasn't sure how many times they had gone back and forth but he liked to think that he had won. He gazed at the blond before speaking.

''Remind me not to insult coffee again in your presence and I still can't believe you called my hot chocolate basic.'' The blonde's eyebrow raised before a smirk met him. 

'' Again? Is that you saying that we'll see each other again?'' His smile dropped slightly in nervousness. 

He didn't want to say yes in case Sam thought that he was being weird but at the same time, he really wanted to see the blond again. Sam to his surprise seemed to notice and only smiled. 

''Relax Colby I'd love to see you again.''

Relief bubbled within him at hearing Sam say that before it was quickly crushed as his phone showcased the time. 

''Dang it.'' He muttered as he gathered his drink and wallet. Sam looked confused so he explained himself. 

''I'm late for my lunch break ended ten minutes ago.'' 

'' Oh I'm sorry''

''Don't be! It was great meeting you, Sam.'' 

And before long he was gone having left in a clumsy mess as he rushed to work. Leaving an awestruck blond in his wake. 

\----

Since then it had just become a routine as they met at the cafe any chance they had. There banter always growing as they got closer each time they saw one another. He'd since learned that Sam's last name was Golbach something that he found himself loving. He grew to cherish every encounter that he had with the blond. Really he'd loved seeing the blonde since the first time they'd met. There was just something that was so indescribable about Sam but he was different. After evreything that he'd gone through in his life he hadn't let himself truly smile yet Sam made him smile effortlessly. 

Sam became the reason for him to laugh and smile and before long he'd been given the blondes number. It left him feeling giddy inside yet also laughing at the fact that they'd somehow gotten closer over Sam insulting his dear hot chocolate. 

Even now he was giddy just thinking about Sam as he headed to the usual cafe to meet the familiar flower crown headed teen. A sense of fondness graced him as he realized that Sam was already waiting for him at there usual table with a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him. 

''Hey,'' he said as he approached the other dropping his stuff down beside him. Sam stared at him excitedly before pushing the cup of hot chocolate to him. While handing him his favorite donut. 

''Hiya Colbs I got you your basic hot chocolate and donut.'' He gave into the teasing. 

'' Once again not basic and thank you but you didn't have too. '' Sam only shook his head. 

''Whatever you say and you buy me coffee all the time. It was the least I could do.'' 

The loud chatter from around the cafe blared around them as they softly sipped their drinks. It was alot less noisy than the first time he'd been here and there was no need for music when he had Sam. Just as he was getting used to the comfortable silence Sam broke it.

'' Hey um, Colby?'' He looked at Sam to see the blonde adjusting the blue flower crown nervously. 

'' Yeah?'' 

'' So I've been thinking and I -I...''

''Whatever it is I won't judge you, Sam.'' He said softly taking the stuttering blonds hand within his own to comfort the other male. It seemed to help calm Sam down. 

'' Right..well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? I just I've liked being around you so much Colby. '' 

His heart soared as he realized that it wasn't just him that had been feeling this way. And the fact that Sam had asked him on a date made it so much better his nose scrunched adorably as he smiled widely with cobalt blue eyes shining in glee. 

''Of course! ''

\----

They'd gone on a couple of dates since then each one more memorable than the last. Yet they still didn't have the title of officially dating or being in a relationship. Although their feelings for one another seemed to stronger each time until it almost became a game of who would finally drop the question. 

Colby finally decided that it had to be him when he realized that the blond had asked him out on a date. It was only fair and honestly, he couldn't wait any longer for them to become official. 

So after scheming for a day he finally came up with a plan that he only could hope would go well. He picked Sam up in his Red Toyota Corolla and headed towards the festival that he'd seen flyers for. Messing with the volume as he turned up the music he then turned his eyes back to the road. 

''Where are we going?'' He heard Sam's voice ask curiously beside him. 

''You'll see. '' 

That didn't mean Sam stopped asking him though. The blonde was extremely persistent and he couldn't be happier as the festival came into view. He could hear Sam's excitement as he only looped arms with the blonde and headed towards the day of fun. 

Music blared around them drowning out Sam's voice slightly as they walked around the place figuring out what to do first. He should've known that Sam's first reaction would be to head towards the funnel cakes though. 

The day continued like that filled with loud music, photographs of the two, food, and the anticipation of finally asking Sam out. He only had around an hour to do so before the festival closed and he wanted to make it memorable. Slightly in a daze, he was surprised when he felt his arm being pulled slightly until he realized that it was only Sam pulling him towards a stand. Which happened to be a flower crown stand. 

And honestly, how could he say no to Sam's adorable smile when the blonde asked for matching flower crowns. He couldn't help but stare because Sam looked too perfect at that moment just as he had the moment they had met. The moment just felt right so he held Sam's hand stopping the blonde from doing anything else before staring into sky blue eyes. 

''Sam Golbach since the moment I first laid my eyes on you I knew that there was something about you that I just couldn't take my eyes off of. So will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?'' 

The answer he got was immediate a feeble yes before he was pulled into a kiss that left him breathless as the blonde's hands wound themselves into his brunette hair. 

Who would've ever thought that they owed it all to a crowded cafe? 

Request- Colby in a crowded cafe while on his lunch break. And a boy in a flower crown (Sam) comes up and asks if he can sit in the empty seat because all of the tables are taken. Then eating together while on break becomes a thing between the two of them until Sam asks Colby on a date. And then a time skip to Colby asking Sam to be his boyfriend.


	14. Roses ~hanahaki disease Jolby~ part one

Rose petals became acceptance to him. 

He lay in the bathtub filled with crimson roses. They floated across the surface of the water aside from the few that stuck to his body and the sides of the pristine white bathtub. It was beautiful despite the circumstances being miserable. 

Most people wanted to do something similar to this, especially those on Tik Tok who had made this a trend. But he could only bring himself to wish that this was for Tik Tok. Could only wish that this was for some aesthetic and photography but it wasn't because here he was laying in the rose muddled bathtub thinking of the very man who he was suffering for. Who he'd continue suffering for until the moment he could no longer do so. 

It was twisted in a sense knowing that he was sitting here just waiting for it to happen all because he refused to tell the man how he felt. 

But when he thought of it he considered it worth it because Jake had only ever seemed to have an interest in Tara. And while the two of them weren't dating he still wouldn't do that to either of them because Tara was his friend and the woman was as beautiful and kind as they came she deserved Jake more than he ever could. And Jake well Jake was the most compassionate and kind person that he'd ever met but he knew that as much as he dreamed of something happening between them all he'd ever be to Jake was a best friend. Nothing more and nothing less. 

The crimson petals drifted across the water shriveling slightly at how long they'd been soaked. Yet they still looked as beautiful as ever despite the fact that each petal that forced its way through his throat was cutting it making it raw and tender. It was the most painful thing that he'd ever had to endure in his short life span as blood trickled in streams from his mouth. Watering the petals and liquid that he was soaked in already a dark red that diluted from all of the water. 

His throat felt raw and torn almost like sandpaper, his heart heavy as his chest felt full and crushed against the flowers that filled his lungs. It was disgusting and the mere texture that the soft petals soaked with metallic blood brought to him made him want to gag but he was far too exhausted to do so. Besides it would only irritate his throat more. 

He lay back against the coldness of the tub getting lost in his garden of thoughts. The worst part of his death would be the fact that he'd stained the tub a crimson color, he'd thought of setting something down onto the surface of the bathtub but didn't have enough time to do so. His eyes closed at the thought already imagining how angry Jake would be at the fact that he was worried about a tub while he lay there miserable and dying. 

He'd always wondered what dying would feel like. Some had told him that it didn't hurt and while his portrayal of death never was never particularly painful he knew it wasn't painless either. At least not for those who had to deal with the aftermath. 

He didn't regret this, didn't regret not getting the surgery to remove these deadly vines growing inside of him. Because sure he wouldn't be dying had he gotten it but his feelings for Jake would cease to be and he couldn't bring himself to handle that.

So as he lay there in defeat accepting the fact that he was going to die he found himself fascinated as the flowers blossomed from him. If he ignored the pain long enough and just focused on the roses then he could see the beauty behind them.

Jake's favorite flower was a rose which made him slightly at peace. It helped to know that his death wouldn't be in vain because at least he'd go with something that Jake loved. 

And just like that his mind snapped to all of the memories he had with Jake. Memories filled with want, longing, and desire. 

Maybe that was what eased his mind the fact that Tara and Jake could end up together without him being in the way if it all. And he could finally stop hurting. 

And yet as the tears prickle his pain-filled cobalt blue eyes he knows that he's not truly at peace until he gets closure. So he carefully takes his phone with his sopping wet hands. And messages the one person who never seems to leave his mind. 

He clicked on Jake's contact and started messaging preparing for them to be the last things he said. But at least he'd finally be able to get closure. 

I didn't mean for this to happen 

Sent 6:00 PM 

But somewhere along the way it did and I don't know how to handle this. 

Sent 6:01 PM

And I love you Jake gosh I love you more than you could ever imagine. 

Sent 6:01 PM 

He sighs before finally letting the tears stream down his face dripping silently as they meet the water in droplets. It mixes with the water around him he feels his lungs constricting painfully as a bloodied rose petal falls from his mouth. He catches it with a shaking hand and lurches forward harshly coughing as sobs run through his thin body. 

And then he's just tired left with nothing but the ebbing exhaustion and a small smile as he lays his head against the cold surface of the tub before a soft smile gracing his face as he brings his face to meet the water. Finally sinking down as his bloodied hand sprawls across the top of the tub painting it a bloody mural. 

He doesn't realize the panic-stricken voice or the door handle being messed with nor does he see a silver-haired man running into the room with tear-filled eyes.


	15. Abusive

He'd been naive to the cruelty that some people possessed. Never wanting to look at the situation for what it was worth but rather trying to see the good in everything. That was just how he was, how he'd always been. And while that outlook on life had gotten him in many unwanted situations and some concern from his roommates it never stopped him from thinking the way he did.

Although his outlook faltered slightly when his roommates didn't seem to accept his boyfriend. It wasn't that they weren't accepting of his sexuality because truly they'd been more supportive of him than he could ever imagine. He couldn't suppress the pride that ran through him at the thought that he was finally accepted and loved for who he was by his boyfriend and his roommates. 

He was in love and truly happy with his life but his roommate's approval meant more than anything to him. It wasn't that they blatantly admitted to not liking his boyfriend because they weren't like that and never just stuck there heads in his business without reason. But they idly expressed their concern, always seemed to linger around whenever his boyfriend was around. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on except for the fact that his roommates didn't like his boyfriend and his boyfriend didn't like them.

It was strange and a completely new concept entirely for him. His roommates tried to alienate him from his boyfriend and tried anything to at least have them around the Trap House if he was to be near his boyfriend. It didn't bother him much at first he merely found himself thinking that they were being overprotective because they weren't used to seeing him with someone. 

Relationships had never really been his specialty he'd only ever really been in one relationship and that'd been in high school. Sam was the only one that had even known him at the time. So it wasn't surprising that those who he saw as a family didn't know how to react to something like this. Although it was weird to him that Sam was apart of this considering the blonde had never had an issue with his previous relationship. 

Still, he just smiled through it all despite how odd it all was to him. He wasn't used to the attention being on him like this nor was he used to anyone being protective of him. He'd always lived by the thought that he could handle himself. It was like a feud between his roommates and boyfriend was going on yet he was the only one who hadn't been told just what the hell was going on. 

The constant illy contained glares sent between the two sides caused tension. The house never went without feeling just how much pressure was put on everyone. And the whole situation made him feel so out of place with guilt and indecisiveness on what to even do. For one these were his roommates that had a problem with someone that he was bringing around and that caused guilt to fester up inside of him.

But on the other hand that was his boyfriend that didn't seem to like being around the Trap House. 

It wasn't just a decision that he could immediately because as much as he thought about it he didn't want anyone thinking that he was picking sides. Nor did he want his actions to affect any ties that he'd made with anyone. 

But his boyfriend seemed to constantly bring up the situation at hand. Phrasing it differently each time but still managing to ebb it into any conversation they had. It always caused guilt to crash into him in waves and before he even thought of what he was saying he was agreeing to hang out more at his boyfriend's house. The smirk should've been a sign to him that he was making a mistake as well as the cold look that settled in his roommate's faces. 

But ignorance was always better to him as he let out a nervous chuckle slightly raking his hands throughout his unkempt chocolate brown hair. 

Really he should've heeded his roommate's warnings but the first time he'd been at his boyfriend's house had been nothing short of perfect. They'd cuddled and watched movies and for once he didn't feel as alone as he felt. So he started coming around more as their relationship progressed. 

Things were wonderful to him until they weren't. 

He'd been consumed with a false comfort because in reality, he wasn't safe, and if anything he was more alone than ever. 

It had started off with small things that he should have looked into more than he had. The relationship that he'd once saw as indestructible and a safe haven soon became him being judged for small quirks and things that made him who he was. 

But he'd always brush them off as jokes that held no bite to them. Even when they progressed into his boyfriend full on shaming him for the things that he wore. The comments of how he looked cheap riddled his mind day to day. But they had to of been jokes even as he was shamed for his body. 

The more he seemed to brush everything off the more his boyfriend seemed to get worse having the upper hand and control. The comments and shaming soon turned into demands. He wasn't to wear anything that he usually would because apparently, it was too provocative and could be used to seduce his roommates. 

That's the only reason his boyfriend thought that his roommates cared for him. But he's convinced himself that it was his own fault. He'd somehow given his boyfriend reason to believe that he would ever sink low enough to seduce his roommates. It confused him because he couldn't understand what was even wrong with how he dressed. But he couldn't bring himself to upset anyone so he found himself giving in to his boyfriend's demands as he changed his attire into baggy hoodies and jeans and making his personality more reserved. He was never allowed to add any chains or accessories either because it made his boyfriend think that he was trying to impress people. 

He hated not being able to have control of what he wore it had always been a way of expressing himself. Now whenever he looked in the mirror he saw a shell of his former self. He was dull and insecure now but it was all worth it to avoid conflict. 

He never realized that this was what his boyfriend wanted and that it was only giving over his freedom and control over. 

It got to the point where his boyfriend didn't want him around anyone alone. He kept his mouth shut and agreed which only caused him to be isolated with his boyfriend even more. 

He never let himself think anything of the behavior until now. As he sat there with his boyfriend on the soft plush gray couch. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his oversized maroon hoodie as his mind ran he couldn't even pay attention to the movie. He froze once hands grasped his sleeve firmly. 

''Colby.'' The voice said in a deadly quiet voice. It sent fear coursing through his blood in a way that he couldn't describe. 

He wasn't supposed to feel fear just at the mention of his name from someone who was supposed to love him. His head stayed tilted downward as he studied the color of his hoodie. 

''Colby what have I said about looking at me while I'm speaking. '' the voice was thick with warning that he ignored. '' Cole Robert Brock are you stupid or just incapable of even being worth my time.'' 

For the first time anger sprung at him at being talked to that way. He stopped fidgeting only to snap his head upwards and look into cunning hazel eyes. 

''You don't own me...- '' 

His statement was cut off as a harsh slap met the side of his cheek. He faltered slightly eyes wide as pain lingered in them. He knew that their relationship wasn't exactly ideal and this wasn't new. He'd had bruises from the older man before but he'd never expected the hazel eyes to be filled with such mirth and coldness. He tried bringing a hand up to meet the sting the slap left but didn't have time to as the sleeves of his hoodie were pulled forward. 

He stared up at the dark-haired man trying not to give away how he felt. 

''Ivan I.. -'' 

'' I think you forget sometimes who's in control. So before you try to speak to me like that again let me ask you something, Colby'' Ivan paused gripping his forearms tightly before continuing mockingly. ''Just who was it that brought you up when you were at the lowest point in your life, who made you better by not dressing so skimpily? And who took up the burden of making you less annoying?''

He tried yanking out of Ivans grip sick of his insecurities being exploited but the man only pressed harder. Even once he stopped struggling the man still pressed hard enough to leave bruises causing him to let out a gasp of pain. 

''You! You did Ivan.'' He finally yelled out wanting the pain to stop. And it did as Ivan released the grip with a smile. 

''That's right now let me ask you one more question.'' He nodded slightly in acknowledgment waiting for the question. 

'' Just who exactly has the power to ruin your career and friendships? '' the man daunted as his head reeled at the question. He wouldn't...

But apparently, he would. 

'' You wouldn't want it to get out that you abuse me dear Colby now would you? '' 

'' That's not true! I've never done anything like that to you! -''

'' Doesn't mean that anyone else knows that.'' 

And that was true nobody else knew that Ivan was like this so if Ivan were to make allegations that he abused the man there would be nothing left for him. His whole career would be left in shambles and none of his friends would want to associate with an abuser. 

He sighed because really there was no other option. 

'' You do Ivan.'' 

''That's right so maybe think about that the next time you think that it's okay to get out of line. '' he nodded slightly before Ivan pulled him over to his side. The hazel-eyed man didn't care about the bruising that occupied his skin and the ones that were now forming. Ivan cuddled up to him as he tried to calm his mind eventually giving in. 

'' If only you were always this way maybe things wouldn't be this hard.'' Ivan breathed out harshly in his ear. 

And that was true he was at fault for giving the man a hard time. 

\---

It wasn't always like that though sure Ivan left bruises on him and threatened him but there were times that the dark-haired man could be nice. At least that's what he tried to tell himself because there were times that they just cuddled and laughed around one another but it never truly made up for everything no matter what he tried to tell himself. 

It wasn't worth the feeling that he was constantly walking on eggshells around the one who was supposed to love and care about him. Nor was it worth knowing that he could lose everything that he'd worked so hard for at any moment. But he handled alone just as he always had. 

The facade that he was okay and wasn't suffering got harder each day though. And while nobody around him seemed to notice the extent of it his roommates seemed to notice that something was going on. 

He wouldn't let it show though because really he was ashamed. Ashamed at not listening to his friends when they had told him that his boyfriend wasn't good for him. But of course, he had to be as stubborn as ever so everything he was dealing with he had coming and because of that, he'd deal with it alone. 

It only got worse when Ivan came to hang around the Trap-House at times. He wasn't sure why but it made him realize the full extent of what was going on because at least he could pretend it hadn't happened when he was at Ivans house. But when the abuse happened in his own home it was much harder to deny. Because in his own home after Ivan had left he still felt unsafe. 

It didn't matter that he sat right beside Jake and Corey he still helpless and it made him disgusted in himself. His pink hood loomed over his face covering it slightly as stared into space. The voices calling out to him went unnoticed until he felt someone tap his sleeve. 

Subconsciously he flinched back feeling like he'd been burned. Jake's doe brown eyes met his as the man looked stricken with hurt. 

His breathing picked up slightly because at that moment he didn't see Jake he saw Ivan. 

'' Colbs hey-...hey it's okay. It's just me'' 

'' Jake?'' 

'' Yeah, bud it's me, Jake, '' 

''Oh...'' He paused slightly trying to come up with something to say only coming up with a weak ''Hi'' 

Jake only stared incredulously and he would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he knew it would sound annoying. Corey made his presence known as the usually cheerful voice spoke. 

'' What the fuck has he done to you?'' 

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he went pale. Jake seemed confused as brown eyes flickered back and forth. He finally met Corey's eyes seeing nothing but anger and compassion. 

'' What are you talking about Corey? Nobody has done anything'' 

Even saying the words felt so disgusting to him as he practically spat them out. 

'' Colby what just happened wasn't nothing... we just want to help.'' Jake's voice said softly.

Before he could even shrug it off Corey spoke.

'' Look Colbs I know you and In all the years I've known you you've never reacted like that. Nobody should ever have the chance to hurt you '' the man struggled as tears pricked at the soft brown eyes. '' And I can't just sit here any longer knowing what he's doing to you.'' 

He brought his hands protectively to curl around his head as his eyes glossed over. They knew it was clear as day that they knew and he couldn't bring himself to endure this hurt anymore. Having come up with a decision he finally looked at Jake and Corey's supportive faces. 

''Can we p-please get Sam down here?'' Corey softly nodded before rushing up the stairs to get Sam leaving him and Jake alone. The silver-haired man softly took his hand. 

'' We'll get through this.'' 

The reassurance wasn't much but it meant the world to him he smiled just as he had before any of this had happened. When he was truly happy Jake seemed to glow just seeing it. But the moment was broken immediately as Sam and Corey's footsteps padded urgently down the stairs. And a frantic looking Sam met him. 

''Colbs?''

''Hmm?''

''What's been going on?'' Sam's voice soothed him immediately ''Please I just need to know ''

He shut his eyes for a moment building up his courage before finally fiddling with his sleeves. 

'' It's bad Sam... really bad '' He said as his lips quivered. 

Sam kneeled down beside him as Jake ran soothing motions across his hand. 

'' How bad Colby? Please your safe with us.'' 

''Real bad..I didn't realize it at first or I didn't want to see what was going on I guess. '' he felt Jake tense beside him before his friend spoke.

'' Colby..can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer. '' as he nodded hesitantly Jake finally spoke. '' Did Ivan.. did he ever hit you? I don't mean to assume anything but how you reacted I just -'' 

''Yes, he does.'' He watched as Corey's hands clenched. '' But he- it's not like that! It's only sometimes it's only when I'' 

''When you what Colby?'' 

''When I deserve it, he's not always like that I promise. '' 

He watched as everyone slumped at what he had just said they all suddenly seemed so defeated. 

'' No, no you never deserve that nobody does especially not you,'' Jake said breaking through his reverie of thoughts. '' And it doesn't matter if he isn't always like that Colby he's hit you, and I can't even imagine what he's said to you. He's changed you in so many ways and that's not okay you should never be afraid to be yourself just because some prick thinks that it's okay to do this.'' 

His face was pure awe by the end of Jake's words as he pondered them. Before coming to a realization that left him frowning.

'' You don't understand he threatened to twist this around. He said that he'd make it look like I abused him I'll lose everything. My career, friends..just evreything and I'll be painted as an abuser.''

''Colby look at me please'' Corey called out softly. '' That won't happen but you absolutely can not be around him. We won't let him hurt you another second he deserves to be locked up. And as for the rest of that you'll never lose us or anyone, we have proof that you didn't do anything he preyed off of you at a time where you were your weakest and used it to his advantage. You're not in the wrong for anything that he did to you. '' 

He felt something wet trickling down his face which was something that Sam noticed immediately the blonde looked down before nurturing an apology. 

''I promised I'd always look out for you.'' A grimace set itself upon the blond's soft features. ''And look how well that worked out.'' 

'' Hey no Sam you did protect me, you all did and are right now. I can't thank you enough for that. '' 

''We all protect each other it's what we do. And we'll never stop protecting each other.'' Jake said confidently. 

And for once he believed it he was protected and he would always be protected. It would take time abuse was never something that left you okay. Ivan's voice still repeated in his head at times, he still flinched when fans got too clingy with him at times. 

But he was getting better, he was mending with the help of the family he'd made. 

He no longer felt trapped. 

Request~Colby is in a relationship with a guy that roommates from the beginning don't approve of because they think there's something strange about the guy. Colby, being in love, decides to spend more and more time with his boyfriend. Which makes him discover his boyfriend has a controlling, cruel, and abusive side. The boyfriend starts trying to control Colby's behavior, even if he has to use emotional blackmail and discrete physical abuse. The roommates begin to notice Colby's strange behavior, the way that he always appears to be scared, uncertain of how to act around them, and the dominant way the boyfriend acts on the rare occasions that they are at the Trap House. They find out of the situation and help him out of it making there already close friendship stronger. 

Sorry that this one took so long, I was trying to figure out how to write this specific request the way I wanted too. I'm sorry if anyone finds it triggering I've gone through similar things and wanted to shed light on this person's request. I hope you like it and if anyone ever needs to talk I'm always here. 

Words~ 3,296


	16. Hunger Part One

Warning~ triggering content 

He wasn't sure when he began to care so much. But at some point, his view of himself had completely changed. 

He'd never viewed himself as skinny per say but he also had never viewed himself as unhealthy. Considering he managed to fit working out in his routine every day he could only hope that he wasn't unhealthy. So he liked to think of himself as being in the middle neither fat nor skinny. 

He made sure to always watch what he ate, work out, and try and get a decent amount of sleep. So his size had never really bothered him until eventually, it did. 

At some point, he'd started subconsciously comparing himself to others. To the point where he couldn't even look in the mirror without pointing out all his flaws, all the places where he saw practically nonexistent fat. Those were the days where he would stare at his reflection with red-rimmed eyes as sobs wracked his small frame. A slender hand covering his mouth in a small attempt to stifle his own sobs as piercing blue eyes drowned in self-hatred. 

And when it all became too much he'd slowly sink to the floor of the bathroom and revel in the image he so dearly wanted to be. The thin stomach with a small ribcage, slender arms, prominent jawline with long legs that gave the illusion that they were never-ending. He strived to meet those standards and in truth, they weren't realistic. 

That didn't stop him from trying though. The days spent observing his figure in hatred seemed to become more common. And there were times where he would go into Instagram just to look at models that were evreything he wasn't. It was exhausting and at times he just wanted to laugh at how pathetic it all seemed. And sure he realized that this wasn't normal but he didn't really know who to talk to about this. 

Whatever this was that he was even struggling with wasn't something people usually prioritized when it came to men. He was a grown adult and when he came down to it he didn't want any of his friends judging him for this. 

So he stayed silent even as the self-loathing of his body became worse. His admiration of those on his social media feed became toxicity as he dove headfirst into dangerous territory. 

He was no longer picking out his flaws but was instead recklessly taking action. His workouts became more frequent until they consumed his free time. He made sure that the workouts targeted the areas that he was the most insecure about and even when he was out of breath from them he made sure to push himself harder picturing the body that he wanted as a goal. Even then it wasn't good enough because even after all the working out he was still unhappy. The compulsive working out fueled him to counting calories. Which was something that those around him seemed to faintly notice but not take much notice into. 

Counting calories was great for him. It gave him a rush of power and a rush of being in control it didn't take long before the weight was dropping from his already small frame. The exercise and tracking of calories had worked fueling his addiction. 

Before long he was letting go of all of the things he used to enjoy. He didn't treat himself to alcohol anymore to worried about his progress In losing weight. He no longer gave in to drinking white claw even when his concerned roommates bought it and tried tempting him into having some. His favorite foods no longer appealed to him. 

He was spiraling out of control with no way to stop himself. The calorie counting had started off okay but he was now limiting himself under his daily calorie intake. It was alarming in itself but he was too involved. The side effects didn't seem to stop him either, the constant feeling of fatigue, grouchiness, and feeling of an empty stomach didn't stop him from his self-destruction. 

The weight continued dropping alarmingly. 

But he couldn't see that he was more than his body he couldn't see that his weight didn't define him. 

His only hope was that someone would finally see through everything he'd been keeping to himself before it was too late. 

Request~ Colby having self-image issues with his weight. He starts trying to drop it in unhealthy ways struggling internally with it and the thoughts because of it. It goes unnoticed at first until eventually someone from the Traphouse sees the situation for what it's worth and tries to help Colby through it.


	17. Hunger Part Two

Warning~ Triggering content 

Every waking moment was spent calculating just how he could make his body less hideous. Looking in the mirror only to hate his reflection became a routine it was the worst pain to deal with. Yet he dealt with it on multiple occasions every day. 

Cheekbones became more prominent day by day, ribs protruding almost begging to be freed, wrists so frail and tiny he could wrap bony fingers around it. He couldn't bring himself to realize that it was a problem though not even when he always seemed to be cold, always suffered from headaches and bruised easier than ever. It didn't matter as long as he'd finally live up to the standards he'd set for himself. 

There were so many terrible symptoms of what he was doing to his body. Yet he couldn't bring himself to realize just how serious the situation was. His body was quite literally deteriorating in its strain to keep his body functioning. But the countless meals he'd skipped and the high functioning workouts were making that much harder. 

And so he continued even when his reflection seemed hollow even to his own eyes. Gaunt cheekbones, dark circles, and dull cobalt blue eyes so unlike what he was used to. His gaze dropped down to his severely baggy lavender hoodie as a tear slid down his pale face. 

He'd been wearing hoodies for days now in an attempt to hide his body from his roommates. The body that even the smallest of hoodies now seemed to swallow him whole sliding off a sharp shoulder. Although it didn't seem to be working seeing as everyone has practically coddled him. He hated it he wasn't some frail person that was about to break. He needed to do this to have some self-control. 

For a mere second his mind flashed back to his baby face. Back to a time where he'd once been happier. The second his attention was brought to his phone the thought was crushed. Because glinting at him almost haunting him was a picture from one of the many thinspo accounts he followed on Instagram. 

The picture was of a man at least he assumed so. The man's chest seeming to concave due to the bonyness. Firm lines surrounding the navel as hip bones jutted out to match the far too prominent ribcage. To anyone else, it would have been concerning but to him it was beautiful. 

Painful sobs wracked his body as his arm slid from the sink. He no longer used it to support himself and before long he was curled into a ball on the tiled floor. 

He was never aware that his body not only resembled the photo but was actually smaller. 

He let himself stay in a curled heap too weak and dizzy to bring himself to get up. His head pounded while his vision seemed to go in and out of focus. 

His long bony fingers clutched at the hoodie that was more than a few sizes too big at this point as he barely registered the voices coming from outside of the bathroom door. 

The more he tried to ignore the voices the more that they made themselves known until eventually the voices and the jiggling of the doorknob was all he could hear. 

Shaky long legs tried to steady themselves as he made his way to the door deciding to unlock it. It didn't occur to him just how much energy a task that had once been so simple would take. 

And once he'd finished that his body was entirely drained. Immediately the door opened and before he even had time to process anything his eyelids suddenly felt so heavy. Blinking a couple of times did nothing and finally, his lashes fluttered to a close as everything faded to black.

The last thing he saw was awaiting arms waiting to catch him. 

Request~ Colby having self-image issues with his weight. He starts trying to drop it in unhealthy ways struggling internally with it and the thoughts because of it. It goes unnoticed at first until eventually someone from the Traphouse sees the situation for what it's worth and tries to help Colby through it. 

If anyone has anymore requests please let me know. I'm sorry for the wait seeing as I am still working on publishing some requests. I have a start to them I just have to finish and publish them.


	18. Claustrophobic Jolby

The dimly lit space that he was confined in suddenly dawned on him. Small far too small. The walls seeming far too close for comfort almost as though they would close in on him leaving him with no space. No windows or opening occupied the space that was like a prison to him. His chest constricted at the observation as a feeling similar to suffocating came to mind.

Panic fluttered in his gut as the realization dawned on him. He was locked inside of a closet with Jake. The fact alone made him try and even his breathing although it only seemed to made his panic arise. 

He couldn't breathe 

This wasn't funny

This was way too far, farther than any of there pranks had ever been. But it wasn't like anyone knew of his claustrophobia it wasn't something that just got brought up as if it were nothing. And he had never been sure what to even say about it which was something he regretted now as he was practically shoulder to shoulder with Jake. 

''...Colby?'' Hearing Jake's voice helped slightly. But it didn't ease the fact that they were in a small closet out of his mind. 

''Colby,'' he felt Jake's hand blindly reaching out to him before it finally splayed across his thin collarbone. He knew his frame must be trembling and shaking like a leaf. ''Colbs hey what's wrong?'' 

''Jake,'' he ground out before his breathing quickened. '' C-can't I can't breathe. '' 

''It'll be okay Colbs.''He knew that Jake was only trying to help and while he was thankful for it he wished it were that easy. '' Just try and focus on my voice.''

However, Jake's soothing words were nothing compared to the deafening protests his body gave at being confined in a space like this. 

''C-can't Jake'' he muttered out between his panicked breathing. ''Need to get out. ''

Jake grasped his hand reassuringly before meeting his wild eyes. 

"We will Colbs.'' 

Yet that only seemed to make it worse for him. Because despite how reassuring the words were made out to be they still poised the question of just how long they'd have to wait in this closet before their roommates realized that this wasn't a funny prank and let them out.   
He couldn't bring himself to take a moment and think of what he was doing and the consequences it could bring as he broke free from Jake's grasp. He heard the man's sharp intake of breath as he propelled his small body at the door. He used all of his weight and strength that he could manage but it didn't seem to do much. 

''Sam! Corey! Anyone just let us out!" He pounded against the door once more. ''...Please!'' 

His panic was seeping worsening as the moments dragged on. And before he could bring any more harm to himself arms had wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a solid chest. It was comforting for some odd reason because at the end of it all he could have been stuck in here alone. 

'' It's okay sshh.. I can't watch you do that to yourself. '' 

He knew that it was true and that Jake absolutely hated seeing him like this. Jake had once said that someone that was usually so absurd, cheerful, and carefree wasn't meant to have to deal with this. That he wasn't supposed to be reduced to a small fragile and panicked shell of himself.

''Just focus on my breathing.'' 

He mentally facepalmed at not having thought of that ahead of time. Before he finally focused on Jake's exaggerated breathing being sure to copy the intakes of breath. It wasn't easy to do but eventually, he'd become calmer once he'd closed his eyes and followed Jake's instructions. 

''Perfect Colbs just like that. We got this.'' He felt the man bring him forward slightly before rubbing soothing circles across the back of his navy blue shirt. 

His breathing had evened out drastically while he still trembled every so often. 

He wanted out more than anything but he could only guess that Sam and Corey still believed that this was just a harmless prank. So as of now, he would have to settle with Jake's comforting presence. 

\---

The second that light seeped through the closet and the door opened he immediately threw himself out the door. Ignoring Sam and Corey's surprise as he basked in the fact that he was finally free and could breathe. He heard the audible commotion between Jake, Sam, and Corey. 

''What's going on?'' Corey's loud voice rippled over everyone in waves as Jake's dark brown eyes flashed in warning. 

''What's going on is that you left Colby who's extremely claustrophobic in a closet for some stupid prank war!'' 

That was all it took for everyone to stop speaking. Sam looked rather guilty while Corey's eyes just snapped to his in what appeared to be shock and regret. 

''I-I didn't know...'' Sam admitted quietly glancing at Jake's protective eyes. 

'' It's okay I know you didn't mean anything by it...can we just stay clear of pranks like these from now on? Please?'' 

''Of course, we're so sorry Colbs. '' 

At Corey's apology, he found himself smiling widely before nodding in acceptance only to look at Jake. 

''Hey, Jake?'' The smirk on his face couldn't be helped. 

''Hmm, Colbs?'' 

'" Thank you for just helping me get through that.'' 

''Anytime.''

Request- One where Colby is extremely claustrophobic and has someone help him through it. The person who helps him get's protective of him and gets upset with the others for putting Colby in this situation. 

Okay so I'm sorry if this was terrible I don't know everything about claustrophobia so this is probably really bad but it was a super interesting request. I hope you like it! And I'm currently working on more requests but feel free to spam me in the comments or messages if you have anymore because I can never have enough requests. I'm open to really anything when it comes to requests 

Total Words- 1,012


	19. Don't Mess With Sam

He didn't intentionally get himself in bad situations or go looking for fights that had just never been him. He could handle what anyone had to say about him after all he'd dealt with opinionated people all his life and when he was in the eyes of the public people were bound to judge him. He just let anyone's view of him stay as it was because there was no point in defending himself against people who didn't even know him. By doing so he'd only be giving them the attention that they wanted. 

But he could only keep that level-headedness when people were saying things about him. The calmness he'd once had was completely obliviated when anyone he cared about came into the picture. 

Which was why it wasn't surprising to him when he'd landed himself into a fight the second he heard the group of men bad mouthing Sam. 

He hadn't thought about anything other than the vile insults they had been throwing towards Sam's name. Sweet wonderful Sam who they knew absolutely nothing about. It was enough for his temper to flare as his hands tightly clenched into fists. Before it even registered what he was doing he was taking long purposeful strides toward the group of men who'd taken off into fits of laughter. With a clenched jaw and eyes that were hardened to an unforgiving shade of ice-cold blue, he tapped the shoulder of the closest guy to him. 

Immediately the man turned to face him, the group slightly dispersing. He took a good look at the man coming face to face with a deep shade of umber eyes, dark black curls, broad shoulders, and bronze skin. What had his attention was the repulsive smirk the dark-haired man had that seemed to be dripping in smugness. 

''Hey,'' he huskily said ''Fuck you -''

The man's smirk turned into exaggerated laughter effectively cutting off his rant. Umber eyes flickered to friends who were beginning to seem more like bland goons as they followed suit in the laughter. 

'' A bit immature don't you think? What are you here to defend Sam's honor?'' The amusement died down in the umber eyes voice soon becoming taunting again. '' Is he not here to do it himself?''

He'd just met the guy didn't even know his name and yet he loathed the man. The statement alone had rage welling in him like a tide. All he could do to stop himself from doing something stupid was thinking of Sam. The blond would be crushed if he let his anger overtake him. High school had been proof of that because no matter how badly they'd been bullied the blond had never wanted him to retaliate and he'd already started this. That didn't mean that he could help the next words that seeped from his mouth.

''You think that's funny huh?'' His voice had raised drastically cheeks flushed. 

''Hilarious actually. And face It I could tear you apart easily your all talk.''

'' What'd you just say?'' He paused threateningly breathless with anger. 

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his black jeans and knew that it was Sam. The blond was probably worried considering he'd said that he would be home around an hour ago. Dark brows furrowed in resignation before he turned his back to the man.

'' Your just looking for a fight whatever. '' he managed to get a few steps before he caught a fist that had been directed at him. The man's eyes widened before all hell was unleashed.

_______________

Walking home was a task in itself he hadn't thought about just how many guys he'd been fighting. They hadn't fought fair either even going as far as bringing knives into the equation. He managed to come out of it with only a black eye, a litter of bruises, and a few cuts. Admittedly he was pretty sore from taking on all of the men as well as being ridiculed by them. But he didn't regret it in the slightest not when it came to Sam, never when it came to Sam. He'd do it again if he had to. 

And he liked to think that he had gotten his point across. His house finally came into view as he silently slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses hoping to hide the black eye. 

'' Sam!'' he called, '' Sorry I was late I guess that I lost track of time, I- uh brought you food. '' He muttered with a sheepish smile handing over the food as a peace offering before slightly scratching the nape of his neck. Sam had already started munching on the food with a grateful smile. 

'' Thanks, Colbs! ..But what's with the sunglasses?''

'' Just going for a different look today I guess buddy.'' The response sounded terrible even to his own ears and he knew the blond wasn't buying his answer the second the food was set down.

'' Colby what's wrong?'' 

''Nothing''

'' You only call me buddy when your hiding something or upset so I'll ask again what's wrong Colbs? ''

Sighing in defeat he merely took off the sunglasses watching as Sam's whole mood changed. 

''Who the hell did this to you?'' It wasn't a question it was more of a demand and he knew it, '' I'll hurt them I swear.''

''No you can't.'' He insisted while raking his fingers through his hair briskly.

'' And why not?'' The furious blond insisted.

'' Because I did this for you,'' as Sam's face fell he mentally berated himself, '' I'd do it again too I couldn't just walk past knowing what they were saying about you. Besides I can't have you getting hurt not for me.''

Long arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug. He nuzzled his head within Sam's collarbone for a few moments before the blond finally spoke.

'' I'll never be okay with you getting hurt over me but let's just clean you up. I can scold you later.''

Request~ Colby gets in a fight defending one of his friends. 

Total Words - 1,013


	20. Requests

Hey! I'm still working on some requests but I'm running out of them. If you have any please send them!


	21. Break in

A loud crash resounded throughout the house managing to wake up Colby. He bolted upright within his bed, the fact that the crash had woken him up was surprising considering he was a heavy sleeper. He tried to get rid of the sleep-filled haziness that clouded his vision as his eyes flickered to his alarm clock wildly only to find that it was 12:30 AM. Nobody else was home but him at least that he knew of and Sam was staying the night with Elton so that the two could film a video tomorrow. They'd invited him as well and as much as he'd wanted to go he knew how much editing he needed to work on. Besides the fact that Sam was gone the blond also had never made a noise anywhere near this loud. He couldn't shake the feeling of danger but his curiosity got the better of him as quietly got out of his cozy bed. Carefully he crept towards the door only clad in the blue shorts he wore to bed. His door was cracked open but only enough for him to peek his head out. 

It was dark in a way that made it hard for his crystal colored eyes to adjust too but when they did he was able to make out the silhouette of a man near the window downstairs. His breath caught in his throat fearfully as he brought a shaking hand to his mouth. It effectively stifled any noises he made out of dread. The window-breaking must have been what had roused him out of sleep as well as how the man got in.

Silently he backed away from the door feeling his lip quiver from stress as his slender frame shook. He was alone and he'd never been good in stressful situations. It wasn't as if he could just talk the man into leaving either. He'd seen these types of incidents on television and interfering with people like this never ended well. The man hadn't expected anyone to be home by the looks of things and as much as he wanted to interfere he knew it wouldn't end well.

After a moment of being lost in his thoughts, he was brought back to the reality of things when he heard swift footsteps from downstairs. It would only be a matter of time before the man would make it up here and he knew it. He had to find somewhere, anywhere to hide. The overwhelming sensation of anxiety had him biting at his lip as he looked around his room.

He couldn't hide under his bed as tiny as he was he was also fairly tall which would make it incredibly difficult to hide. 

His dressers and shelves didn't provide nearly enough cover for him. 

And his computer desk and computer chair wouldn't be any help in hiding.

He mentally berated himself for having such a barren room. He'd spent so much time focusing on posters and decorations that he had never thought of anything else. Which meant that the best place to hide was in his closet. As he made his way inside of it he could only hope that the man wouldn't find him. 

Quieting down he strained his ears to listen to his surroundings. After confirming that the man was still downstairs and not making any moves on coming his way he fumbled with his phone. Eventually, he came upon Sam's contact and gave a small smile despite the situation. 

If anyone could help him it was Sam. He just hoped the blond was still awake. Once he turned his volume down in fear of giving away his position he finally called. 

It rang once, 

Twice, 

Panic rose as it rang three times. Sam wasn't going to answer he was going to have to deal with this alone. At least he thought until he heard the blond's voice. 

''Hey Colb's,'' He could hear a faint yawn that the older man had tried to hide. It still caused guilt to well up within him knowing that he had probably woken Sam up. 

''S-Sam..'' He whispered. 

He was panicking and he knew that Sam could probably tell. Could just picture the pale-skinned blue-eyed wonder as blond brows creased in concern. 

''Colby?'' When he failed to reply the blond tried again with more desperation, ''Colby what's wrong?'' 

He gazed out of the thin gaps of his closet. The moonlight shining through the nearby window in his room and illuminating what features could be seen. He could hear the man's voice from downstairs. Although the conversation carried on as though the man was talking to himself or a phone call. His fingers gripped the closet as he tried to calm himself to answer Sam. 

''..Someone's here Sam'' 

'' What do you mean? Your sure it's not Jake or Corey? '' 

''Positive,'' He breathed out '' I looked.. a man broke the window I-I he hasn't seen me yet I don't think. '' 

''Are you alone?'' 

'' Yeah,'' he confirmed getting more nervous as the seconds went by. 

''Shit,'' He heard Sam murmur shakily. '' Okay.. Elton's calling the police. And I- I'll be there soon. You'll be okay I promise'' 

Before he could even object to Sam driving to him the blonde was saying soothing words and saying a string of I love you's to which he returned. It eased him for a while until he heard footsteps coming closer. 

'' Is someone here?'' The man called tauntingly.

It was clear that the man had reached his room at this point and that alone frightened him. He pulled the phone away from his ear and took one last look at it as Sam's voice came from it before regretfully ending the call. 

As much as he'd wanted Sam on the phone with him he knew he had to be tactical about what he was doing. And staying on the phone would have given away his position. 

Ever so carefully he crept further into the closet so his figure wouldn't be seen through the cracks. 

The man took a few more threatening steps inside of his room before grinning. 

'' I know someone's in here, '' The statement alone had the air around him becoming stail in its wake. '' And lucky for you I have all the time in the world. '' 

What felt like a good ten minutes or so passed as the man trashed the bedroom while looking for him. Before eventually halting right in front of his closet. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held his breath in suspense while looking down into his lap. 

The door was slowly pried open almost teasingly. 

''Well, would you look who I found.'' 

He grit his teeth slightly as he finally opened his eyes to meet the face of the attacker. Only for them to widen as Corey snuck up behind the man and punched him. 

\----Time Skip---

He was engulfed in a hug as soon as the blond had dashed into his room. Gentle hands carded through his chestnut brown hair as he nuzzled his head into Sam's shoulder. He felt tears leaking onto his shoulder as the blond spoke. 

'' When you hung up... I-I thought I'd lost you. '' 

''I'm sorry I scared you I just didn't want him to find me.'' He apologized quietly as Sam looked towards Corey with a raised brow. 

'' I thought you said nobody else was here.'' 

'' Nobody was,'' he chuckled quietly '' Corey showed up just as the guy found me. '' 

The blond broke apart from him in favor of thanking Corey. The dark-haired man only grinned before cutting off Sam with the reassurance that he'd do it anytime. 

And eventually, sirens rang throughout as the police came. Flashing red and blue lit up the house as the colors peeked through the windows. The man had been handcuffed and was being escorted out. 

Once evreything had been sorted out he felt Sam's gaze on him. 

''Remind me to never leave you alone again.'' The blond said before placing a kiss atop of brown hair. 

Request- Someone breaks in while Sam isn't home and Colby hides in the closet. And calls Sam who comforts him and calls the police. 

Words- 1,375

I hope you enjoy! Please send more requests if you have any 😊


	22. I love you

_S_ _am's_ _perspective_

  
A breathy sigh slipped through Sam's pale lips that happened to be slightly chapped against the harsh winds. Snowflakes fluttered falling onto the tip of his nose and atop of his sunshine blonde hair. The snow created a winter wonderland all around him as he hiked up his scarf to cover his mouth more as the front doors of the TrapHouse came into view. 

  
He smirked to himself knowing he'd finally get out of the cold weather and his cheeks would no longer be set aflame. Gradually stalking through the snow he finally walked through the doors that seemed to radiate nothing but warmth. Shrugging off his coat, boots, and scarf all the while shaking his head to rid himself of any leftover snowflakes. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the time on his phone. It was later than he thought or in this case earlier but it wasn't his fault for getting home so late. He'd been out with some friends and always ended up staying later than intended.

Although surprisingly enough he still wasn't tired and wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. And out of all of his roommates, he knew Colby would more than likely still be up. The younger man never seemed to sleep he thought cheekily. Before he even thought any more of it he was on his way to Colby's room. Excited as ever to see the one who'd always been there for him and never failed to entertain him.

Being mindful of his other friends who could be sleeping he quietly made his way up the stairs towards Colby's room. He adored the brunette more than anything. He gave a wide grin as he opened Colby's door only for it to drop a few moments later as he looked around. The captivating sky blue-eyed man was nowhere to be found. The blanket was strewn on the edge of the bed. Dazedly he looked around trying to figure out where the man could have gone, it wasn't like Colby was downstairs because he'd just been downstairs. And his friend was normally as anti-social as they came so there was no chance of Colby being with anyone else. Not to mention his roommate's car was still here.

He found himself stepping further into the room feeling a chill in the air as he did so. It had him shivering at the suddenness of it as he looked around for the cause of it only to find that Colby's window was open.

''Of course,'' he muttered fondly before peering out of the window to see lanky legs dangling off of the edge of the roof.

His friend always had come to the roof while deep in thought. He knew it was Colby's way of being left alone. Hanging his leg over the windowsill he carefully made his way towards Colby.

''Heya Colbs!'' He called out causing the brunette to jump slightly. He frowned at himself they were on a roof and he decided to scare the younger man. How bright of him he thought in a deadpanned manner.   
'' Sorry but help me up will ya?''

'' Sam? What are you doing up here?'' A smile made its way on his face as Colby helped him heave his way up onto the roof. Once he'd done so he sat beside the young man.

'' Is it such a crime to see how my friend is doing?'' The way Colby flinched at the statement didn't go unnoticed by him but he chose not to comment on it as his light brows creased in worry.

His stomach clenched knowing something was off. He always knew when something was off when it came to Colby. He knew the man better than he knew himself but he also knew better than pressuring someone into talking. Instead, he slung an arm around the somber man as he took in the beauty. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Colby and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

His friend seemed to take up so little space looking so small and fragile. Slender knees propped up the familiar adorable face that he held so dear. The lack of a coat made him want to scold the man as he shivered himself. While the thick chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind with the blue piece of hair filled with snowflakes drifting into even bluer eyes. The man looked so vulnerable and reminded him of something like a fallen angel.

Despite the fragileness displayed he couldn't remember a time Colby had ever looked more beautiful. He gazed off into the distance realizing he'd been staring far too long as a blush tinged his cheeks. A few moments of silent's followed before he finally broke it.

''Colbs,'' he whispered as he brought the small figure closer to him. He couldn't help it. 

''Sam,” it was nothing but a small mumble. “I didn’t hear you come in. Didn't think you'd be back tonight ” Colby's voice cracked while speaking. It was heartbreaking, knowing that Colby's voice only broke while trying to keep tears at bay. And he felt something twist in his chest at the sound.

He was quick to move to Colby's side reaching for the small man who refused to meet his eyes. Now that he could see Colby's face he could tell that the frail man had been crying for a while now, eyes swollen and puffy and cheeks blotchy and pink.

“Hey, ” he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Colby’s arm. “Look at me.” 

Colby reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes, bottom lip trembling and eyes watery. The sight pained him deeply. He wasn't used to this he'd never really had to comfort Colby before. The younger man had always been everyone's support and he was only now realizing how exhausting that must be. 

'' It’s okay,” he said quickly, not knowing if he could bear to see Colby cry anymore.

“Come here, it’s okay.” He opened his arms wrapping the shaking slender form within them. 

He wrapped his arms around Colby and held him close as the younger man took deep breaths, trying to steady the sobs. 

“You’re okay Colbs,” He whispered against the multicolored hair. Breathing in the familiar scent of Colby's hair. 

Admittedly he wasn’t sure what was going on, to begin with, but he didn’t want to ask until Colby was calmed down. He just continued to whisper comforting things to him and rubbed his hands gently across the other's soft skin. 

“Sam,” Jimin said burrowed into his neck.

“Hmm,” He hummed in response.

He found Colby gripping the back of his shirt tightly, desperately even.

He wanted to make it stop. Wanted Colby's pain to go away because Colby shouldn't be clinging to him as though he'd leave any moment. In truth he'd never leave Colby it would never even cross his mind. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I'm here. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

He felt helpless and could only hope he was helping even if it was only a little. Even when Colby was struggling the blue-eyed wonder would usually still act strong so that the others wouldn’t see him upset. So for Colby to be openly this distressed was so foreign. 

''I'm sorry,'' Colby breathed out only fueling an intensity he never even knew existed within him to show itself. 

'' Colby never be sorry for something like this!'' He watched as Colby curtly nodded before pulling away from the embrace. He didn't want to let go. '' Now Colbs what's wrong?'' 

'' It's nothing.'' 

'' It's not nothing if it's bothering you, Colby.'' He insisted. 

'' Everyone has someone Sam, all of our friends are dating someone or could have anyone. And you could get anyone at the drop of the hat. The only person I've ever been in a relationship with used me. Nobody wants me. And as stupid as it sounds I hate it. I hate having no one and staying up past 3 Am every night stuck in my own thoughts, '' He watched sadly as Colby's eyes dimmed. '' I just want somebody to love me. But loving me must be so hard and I'm so fucking sorry. '' 

Something wet raced down his own cheeks before he even knew it. But he found himself doing nothing to stop it. He could hear Colby asking if he was okay but he drowned the man's selflessness out. He wasn't thinking instead fueled by his emotions running high and his need to comfort Colby. 

''Hey,” He said quietly. “I want to let you in on a little secret.” He ran his hand through Colby's hair. 

''A secret?'' He found the amused tone in Colby's voice an absolute blessing, ''Sure.'' 

''All of that is an absolute lie Colby and you can always come to me with your thoughts. It's not good to keep it all in and I can't promise ill know how to help always but ill listen.'' Pausing momentarily he finally decided that Colby deserved to know. '' And I don't want to ever hear those words come out of your mouth again. Besides, I don't want just anyone.'' 

'' Than who is it that you want?'' 

'' You I love you, Colby. ''

'' You love me?'' 

''How could I not?'' The smile Colby gave was enough to tell him that his feelings weren't one-sided as he cuddled closer before speaking once again. '' We can talk about it more inside but it's freezing out here.'' 

''Just a few more moments please I just want to enjoy this.'' Colby said softly, “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Colby hesitated. He had a feeling he already knew what this was about. 

_You know. I know._

“I love you.”

He didn’t think twice before saying it back.

**_ I was missing the streak of blue in Colby's hair so he has it in this one-shot.  _ **

**_ Request- Colby feeling unloved and breaking down about it as Sam catches him feeling helpless himself before finally confessing.  _ **

**_ Total Words- 1,672 _ **

**_ I'll try and update more tonight! Send more requests, please.  _ **


	23. Snowmobile Accident

The wind picked up sending white snowflakes blowing across the icy area. The faded blue of the sky clashing against the bright white of the clouds as he raced by. He pulled his red and black helmet further down onto his fluffy hair as he imagined what a blur he must look like from above. Brushing the wisps of light brown hair off his forehead as he looked towards the oncoming trees. They looked beautiful as shiny white specks of snow glistened at him. The closer he came to approaching them he found himself shielding his cobalt blue eyes from oncoming snow that fell from the tree's grip. A genuine smile pierced his lips once he turned to look behind him. His eyes met the figures of Elton, Corey, and Sam who was fixing the GoPro. Sam's own soft eyes met his own melting him slightly. He didn't want to give it away though and instead smirked cockily before speeding up causing even more of a distance between the others. He could only hope he was giving them some good footage. But despite that and the cold temperatures and risks he knew that they only truly did things like this because they loved to do so. He gripped the handles of the snowmobile gloved fingers clenching hard as his competitive side showed itself. It was exhilarating; even more so than skydiving or anything else he'd done for the TFIL videos. He wasn't sure why but this just felt right to him and the chill across any exposed skin just motivated him more. Apparently, Sam saw the competitiveness as a challenge because soon after the blonde sped up. Grinning he gave a thumbs-up as he made riskier moves trying to keep ahead of Sam. He could feel Corey and Elton's eyes burning into the back of his head at the danger his moves possessed.

But he wasn't paying them any mind considering this was normal behavior for them. They'd always been protective especially of him. Any time he was even the slightest bit close to the ledge of anything or did anything clumsy the two older men overreacted. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but at times it was just overbearing. His surroundings flew by as he realized he had to of been a good distance ahead of Sam at this point considering he could barely hear the thrumming of the blonde's snowmobile.

The experience was thrilling yet relieving. He no longer had was thinking of things that usually plagued his mind.

It was amazing until it wasn't.

The rush had gotten to his head so much in fact that he'd forgotten to take in all of his surroundings. He was going faster than ever never once realizing that he was far ahead of the others despite agreeing to stick together for the most part. Instead, he focused on the chill against his skin and the way he loved the rush. Although the thoughts were cut short as he faintly heard screaming. His lips pursed as he tried to make out what the screaming was about. It only seemed to grow louder causing his brows to furrow as he looked behind him for a split second.

Only to regret doing once he saw the terror on everyone's face as Sam tried pointing.

''Colby! Watch out!''

Sam's distinct yell brought him out of his trance as his eyes snapped in front of him. Eyes widening in shock as he was coming close to being in contact with a branch.

He cursed to himself

He tried avoiding it, shifting his weight and maneuvering himself so he could go under it. But it was too late to do so. The branch snapped backward coming into contact with his face, hard. The snow that had stuck to the branch was now all over his black clothing. He could feel it sinking into his clothing making him shiver. The shock and pain muddled his vision as he lost his focus. Before he knew it he'd been flung off of the snowmobile. Time seemed to slow as he heard his friends panicked yells. He only braced himself for the impact of the ground only for it to feel so much worse than he could have ever expected. His slender body came crashing onto the snowy landscape as he rolled over a few times groaning in pain.

''Ngnh,'' he muttered as his broken lay there. The wind had all but been knocked out out of him and he could only imagine how many cuts and bruises he had from the whole ordeal. Maybe even worse. '' Fuck that hurt.''

His face already was screaming in pain from where the branch had been sent careening against his face. A sticky wet substance ran down where the branch had met his face and he could only guess it was blood. His vision swam as he tried catching his breath. He could hear the other snowmobiles slow to a stop before the rapid footsteps of people coming near him.

''Holy shit!'' Elton called taking in his battered form.

He could see Corey rushing towards him as the older man carefully tried to drag him out of the snow. No matter how softly the man did so his body was still groaning in pain as he winced.

Elton and Sam rushed forward soon after but he just stayed down not wanting to aggravate his body just yet.

''Dude are you alright?'' Sam called voice high with worry. He stayed silent trying to form words before Elton kneeled beside him.

''Are you okay?'' The sincerity in the elder's voice took him by surprise as the man's palm clapped upon his shoulder.

''Ow..''

He found himself trying to regain what little dignity he had left after what had just happened.

''Yeah..'' He muttered quietly earning an unsure nod from the dark-haired man.

Before long Sam, Elton, and Corey had continued the video. He was faintly aware of them talking about how exactly he'd even been thrown off of the snowmobile before he stopped listening. His only goal was to get himself up from the pitiful heap on the snow.

Bending his arms out in front of him he took a breath before attempting to get up against his body's protests. He pushed himself getting halfway up before suddenly being overcome with pain. He clutched at his chest before grimacing in pain. Freezing in position before falling forward crumpling into the chilling snow as his eyes slipped closed.

''Colby!''

_**In the original video, the scene was so short and I didn't want to copy it exactly and not have much to work with. Plus I always add my own twist to any scene like this. I hope you enjoy if not I can rewrite it. Part 2 will be out soon for this 😊** _

  
Description- In the TfIl video Colby get's thrown off of a snowmobile. With a different outcome 


	24. Exploring An Abandoned College + Uncle Elton Part One

They were filming for another Sam and Colby exploring video. It was dark around them as they filmed an intro. The only lighting around them at the moment casting a slight yellow hue on them as well as the cars and buildings near them. Everyone else had spoken in a hushed voice compared to the normal volume of their videos. They'd done this for a while and if there was one thing they'd learned throughout their exploring videos it was that they had to be tactful and careful about what they said. Considering they were usually trespassing just by doing these videos meant that it wasn't exactly a good idea to make others aware. 

It was normal of them to film videos like this, they'd even gone through with videos that we're alot more dangerous. And yet Colby couldn't help the slight nervousness he felt. He could feel it pierce his senses as Sam talked about the research they'd done on the abandoned college and the fact that people had died here. He found himself switching his footing from side to side his weight shifting as he did so. While doing so he fidgeted with his arm. He'd always been the one who masked his nervousness with orneriness as he continued chuckling softly at the other's antics. 

They'd be okay he decided against the gut feeling he had. Frankly, he wasn't even sure what he was so nervous about. As much as he'd hated having to go to jail for trespassing he didn't fear it. And it wasn't the specific location or history behind the college either because as terrible as it was they'd been into much more gruesome locations. 

Maybe he was just looking too much into this. After all, he'd always gotten into his head about these sort of things. He didn't want to be the one who screwed things up for a video or who put others in danger. And it always laid heavy on his heart whenever he saw comments implying things like that. He'd seen alot of comments lately saying that Sam was better off exploring without him because the blond was more level headed than he could ever be. 

He just wished that people could see that he never tried to be annoying and put others at risk. In fact, he'd always been the one to do most of the research and come up with most of the plans. 

Because he'd be damned if he ever put anyone else other than himself at risk.

Eventually, he was pushed out of his reverie of thoughts as they made their way towards the college. It'd gotten darker and with the night also came a chill that had him regretting wearing a short-sleeved shirt. 

For a moment he stepped out of the frame of the camera. Slightly shivering and feeling the need to compose himself and keep his nerves at bay as a distressed look filled his eyes. 

He couldn't screw this up he thought before jumping slightly as a hand clasped his shoulder. 

''Colby dude,'' Corey paused before he watched the older man's brows furrow ''You okay?'' 

He plastered a smile upon his face that didn't really reach his eyes. Corey was great and had always been like an older brother to him but gosh hiding anything from the man was almost as impossible as hiding something from Uncle Elton. Which was a slim chance in itself. 

'' I'm good man,'' the second he saw Corey's eyebrow raise was the second he brushed past the man. ''Just excited.''

The lie slipped past his lips immediately. He could tell that Corey didn't believe him. But before long the older man had decided to go back and instead look out for security and such. As much as he hated to admit he was slightly relieved at not having someone worrying about him. It made him feel more like a liability. 

He only felt more like a liability at Elton's protectiveness. 

''Don't touch it.'' He heard the dark-haired man warn as they came across a tripwire. He held his tongue he knew the man was only looking out for the two of them. But at the same time, he wasn't as careless as the comments thought. So it irritated him slightly seeing Elton out of anyone treating him like he didn't know what he was doing. 

"Holy shit we've never had anything this crazy,'' Sam whispered back.

Sam was right they'd never had to take so many precautions just to enter a building. 

But that never made Elton's comments any easier. Especially when they seemed to be directed towards him. 

''Watch your feet then cause that was the first one and probably the most noticeable one.'' 

He shook his head at the comment before taking off and going a bit ahead of the two once they'd gotten past the tripwires. Scaling the graffitied and booby-trapped building for an entrance. Which was admittedly harder than usual without much light. 

However, his moment alone didn't last long as Elton and Sam soon followed. 

Before long he'd surveyed the area and found any source of a way in. And tried any doors it was slightly frustrating not finding any way in. He could already see his viewers commenting about how most of the video wasn't even exploring the actual college. Until eventually they came across a room. The ground was uneven with pebbles and stray pieces of the ruined structure slightly tripping him. He took in the graffiti and studied it closely as he pointed light towards it. His fingertips brushed along the art momentarily as they found a way in. Although he was at a loss of how they were supposed to get in.

Looking up at the entrance he finally whispers while aiming the light towards what he was looking at. 

''This is how we get in for sure however we're not spiderman we don't know how to climb up the walls. ''He paused only for his voice to grow slightly amused, '' So we're kind of in a predicament right now.'' 

''Someone cut it, you can see someone cut it.'' At Sam's voice, he carefully placed the light towards the blond who he had a soft spot for, '' This building.'' 

He looked to where the blonde had been directing. Only to go towards it. 

''This could be our way in,'' He muttered softly before pulling at the tin latch trying to get the door open. He strained himself trying a few more times. ''No, it's.. there's no way.'' He let go before looking expectantly at the older dark-haired man. 

''Literally banging on the front door. The only side we haven't looked at yet is right where the main front door'' Elton's face and dark eyes were shadowed all except the prickly beard and anything down. 

'' I know there's no other option.''

He fixed a few strands of light brown strands in anticipation before turning the corner of the all but abandoned place.

Only for his vision to focus on a rust-colored pipe that could possibly get him to an entrance so he could let Elton and Sam in. He nodded towards Elton before speaking.

''I might just see if I can climb this real quick.'' It wasn't a question and he knew Elton didn't like the idea. But they both knew he'd do it anyway as he handed the flashlight over and came closer to the pipe. Elton paused for a few seconds before speaking.

''Try it,'' Elton confirmed begrudgingly. 

His surroundings were dim except for what the light directed towards him illuminated. As he looked upwards on the pipe he could see the shadow his form left. Suddenly feeling the strain one of his legs slid down slightly.

''Just don't fall that's a bunch of glass underneath you.'' He could feel Elton's eyes on him or more so his legs watching his every move. Serious and calculated as they watched any chance of an accident before flicking concernedly back up to the back of his thick hair. 

He could feel his thin arms slipping as the surface became too slippery to hold on to. He no longer had enough to grip onto. His footing or lack of footing had him sliding down towards the many shards of glass. A gasp followed as he figured it'd be easier to just jump down and receive fewer injuries than falling into the uneven pieces of glass. 

Letting himself drop went against everything his body was telling him to do. His arms waved wildly in a sad attempt to catch himself. But he'd lost his footing as his body crashed down into the glass. The sound of breaking glass hit him before he felt the pain did. His body stayed sprawled out across the glass as tiny shards embedded themselves into his skin. The reflective pieces pierced most of his body he could mainly feel it prick his torso, knees, and arms. The pain alone made him regret wearing the gray short-sleeved ripped shirt that he had.

Elton's shoes stood in front of him before the older man dropped to his level and offered him a shaky hand. 

''God Colby I told you to be careful not to fucking roll around in glass. '' He angrily huffed to himself as he avoided the man's hand and picked himself up off of the shambles of glass. He ignored the elder's hurt face. '' It's like you try to get hurt. You don't take it-..''

''Seriously? I don't take it seriously? Is that what you were about to say, Elton? '' He said quietly as his voice hitched from the hurt of Elton's words the blood trickling from the wounds. '' Well maybe just maybe I would if you actually let me deal with the consequences for once. Maybe if you stopped for one damn moment and didn't treat me like some incapable child for once then you'd see that I take things alot more seriously than you or anyone else would ever believe!'' 

His voice shook in anger as the dark-haired man stared at him seemingly unsure of how to even react. He could tell Elton was shocked and he was honestly shocked himself. He'd never gotten upset with any of the Traphouse before. Much less Elton.

''Colby-..'' The older man breathed out. 

''Let's just continue the video.'' He insisted before walking ahead leaving the protective man to stare at his retreating back. 

\---

Request - Original TrapHouse is exploring at an abandoned place and Colby gets hurt causing Elton to behave like an Uncle or Dad. 

Sorry, this sucked I wasn't able to write the first part of this as well as I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoy this! I love writing interactions between Uncle Elton and Colby. I'll be continuing this! Please leave more requests. 

Total Words- 1,787


	25. Falling Through

Colby slumped forward slightly as he tried to steady himself on the ice as he'd done for the last twenty or so minutes. He'd always been great at skating or anything to do with skateboarding but he was completely out of his element when it came to ice skating. He'd never once felt the need to try so it was completely new to him. The soreness he'd gotten from falling so much was enough to prove that he could only guess that they'd turn into bruises mottling his skin soon. His eyes seemed to almost glow a light blue with the determination that lay within his eyes. Before long he'd managed to skate a little ways away without falling but before he could even begin to feel proud of himself he found himself hitting the cold ice.

''Dammit Sam,'' He huffed while blowing a strand of his hair out of his eyes. '' How do you make it look so easy?'' 

And it was true the older man was significantly better than he was at this. He couldn't help but be a little envious of the smirking sunshine blond. Sam still of course fell as well just not nearly as many times as he had. His best friend seemed to possess a natural gracefulness that he himself lacked. Honestly, the dark clothing didn't quite match the feeling that Sam's skating gave off either. 

'' It's called not being a klutz Colby'' He heard Elton snicker from across the ice. 

He only rolled his eyes playfully before picking himself up off of the ice. It took a couple of tries to get his balance but once he was up he steadied himself. He dusted off his soft oversized hoodie before messing with the black rose design on the hoodie. 

'' Whatever you say, Uncle Elton,'' he joked '' Let's just film this video I think I've fallen enough.''

Laughter followed suit before Sam had skated over to take place beside him. While Elton directed the camera towards where the two of them stood. 

''You ready?'' The eldest asked at his nod the dark-haired man began filming. 

''What's up guys it's Colby Brock welcome back to my channel!''He clapped his hands as he talked only to find that it made keeping himself steady difficult. ''I know times are hard lately but hey at least this video is out.'' He locked eyes with the blond before the other spoke.

''We can still be here for you all because we're Youtubers.'' The blonde remarked.

'' But yeah these are insane and crazy times so-'' He paused as he waited for Sam to finish his statement. They'd always finished one another's sentences. 

''We're here to hopefully make them happier!'' Sam said happily making him laugh as well revealing his dimples. 

''By doing the Figure Skating Challenge!''

After filming the intro he explained the challenge with the help of Sam. While smirking the whole time as he faced the camera Elton had faced towards him. He could tell that the man was most likely zooming in on his face or doing something similar to that just by the amusement perched on the bearded man's face. Soon after they'd finished explaining as he spoke. 

''Okay first move!'' He staggered out of the frame on his ice skates as he planned to edit a transition. He queued for Elton to stop filming momentarily.

Elton seemed to get the message and stopped filming while he showed Sam a video of the first figure skating move they had to do. 

''A double-double spin,'' He murmured off to the wide-eyed blonde, '' That looks hard.'' 

It was harder than he could've prepared for once he had Elton start filming again. He'd fallen more times than he could count and none too lightly either. His gray rose engraved hoodie and white distressed jeans had been scuffed up in the process. By the 4th attempt, he'd finally managed to not fall and made a clumsy attempt at the double-double spin. Although he didn't care that it wasn't anymore near what it was supposed to look like. He hadn't fallen for once and that was good enough for him. 

''We did it!'' He called out to the blonde who steadied him from falling once more. 

Although the second move was much harder and much easier to fail. The move had to be almost perfected to even resemble something close to it. He groaned before facepalming. 

The things he did for content. 

''If anyone can do this it's us, Sam!'' He wiggled his brows jokingly, ''I mean Solby can do anything after all'' 

He wished his confidence had paid off as they neared their 8th attempt at the move. It was getting exhausting and his back and legs were in pain from meeting the ice so much. It took about two more attempts before he was finally as satisfied with the attempt as he was going to get. He picked himself up off of the ice immediately before coming closer to Sam.

''We did it!'' He skated while chanting happy to be halfway done with the torturous activity. ''We got it!''

''We didn't-...'' He merely ignored his best friend's comment as he skated in circles around the paler man. 

''We got it! '' He could feel his balance had improved ever so slightly as he skated in circles and could only assume the pain of falling had conditioned him into watching how he moved. 

By the third move, he'd been too cocky as he assumed it'd be easy compared to every move they'd gone through before. The third one had seemed like a breeze he hadn't known how dangerous it would actually become. 

They'd been spinning in circles trying to perfect a specific technique. He grew irritated by the countless attempts seeing as his body just didn't flow with the right movements like the ice skaters in the videos had. 

'' I thought this one would be easier!'' Sam only chuckled at him from a few feet away. 

'' This one easy? Out of any of the other moves? Nah.'' 

''True!'' 

He'd calmed down hearing Sam's voice and tried once more with newfound energy. His body didn't react well with the strain he was putting on it as exhaustion crept into his mind. Still, he pulled through it as he spun around the ice before slowly but surely raising one leg into the air. Somehow he maintained the pose while he spun and was shocked that he'd finally done it. 

But that all came crashing down as the blade of his skates tilted with his movement. The sudden shift sent him crashing down much harder than he had any other time before he could react. The only thing he'd managed to do was protect his head as his arm received the brunt of the fall. His body collapsed onto the ice as his weight fell onto his arm. 

The pain alone had his vision growing fuzzy as a choked-off gasp left his lips. His forehead rested against the coolness of the ice as he tried to steady his swarming vision and breathing. The voices of Elton and Sam unintelligible as they were drowned out. His other arm curled next to his head as his palm softly furled at the ice. 

''Colby.. don't move.'' Elton's unnerved voice reached his ears. Dazed and confused he softly moved his head to glance towards the older figure. The second he did so his gaze followed where Elton's terrified eyes were focused. 

It automatically caused made him blanch and wishing he hadn't because right under his prone form was ice that had already begun to break into spiderweb-like cracks. It soon became clear that the crack he'd heard after he'd fallen hadn't just been from his arm. 

But there wasn't much he could do. If he moved he'd risk breaking it to the point of falling in. Besides he couldn't even think of getting up at the moment. 

His blue eyes hardened as he accepted defeat hearing the ice crack further. It was only a matter of time and he knew it. 

''..Colby d-don't panic.'' Sam's shaky voice was enough to give away more than Sam would ever say. 

''I love you guys.. truly I do.'' 

The ice cracked more beneath him

Elton's voice was screaming 

The ice broke sending him into its depths. 

He pretended not to notice the way Sam's voice cut off into a silent scream as the blond's eyes watered. 

The first thing he registered was just how frigid the water actually was. It had his mouth open in a garbled scream. His long eyelashes stuck to one another against the icy waters as he sunk further into it. The water alone was painful and left his skin burning until all he felt was the numbing sensation that it had left. He could barely even feel the loose fabric folding upwards against the water. His eyes softly fluttered closed as his uninjured arm reached towards where he'd fallen in. 

He'd already lost consciousness as an arm plunged into the water. 

Request- Sam and Colby are messing around on ice when Colby falls in. 

I hope you enjoy it! I'll be writing more to this as well. Let me know if you have any requests, please. 

Total words- 1,550


	26. Birthday

Another day that meant growing older and losing more youth. 

That's all it was 

Colby's eyes flickered back to his teal-colored speaker as he sprawled out across his bed. The multicolored lights that accompanied the sweet sound of his music eased the tension from his body ever so slightly. Although the tension still plagued him as he clasped his phone into his fingers thrummed to the steady beat of the lyrics. 

It would've been his ideal day considering all he'd done today was relax, interact with others on social media, and sink into the sounds of his favorite songs. 

Any other day this would've been perfect but today it just had him feeling lonely and in his own thoughts. 

''24...'' He muttered quietly as it finally dawned on him. He wasn't just some teenager YouTubing anymore and neither was Sam. 

They'd always be the same Kansas boys that they'd been. But at the same time, they'd changed, they weren't as naive as they once were. The platform and content they'd put out had changed their lives drastically. Just as much as age had. 

The thought burned holes into his mind as he did his best to focus on the music that he was playing. Although that didn't last long as he gave dejected sigh. 

What a way to spend a birthday overthinking and bored out of his mind.   
He wondered if anyone even knew or cared about his birthday. It was just another day after all and he'd probably just get drunk anyway. 

\---

Getting drunk so early in the day had been ditched as he instead decided to engage himself into editing instead of letting his boredom eat him alive. Not that editing was much better or entertaining for that matter. But it was better keeping himself busy rather than letting his thoughts get too heavy. 

It'd been about an hour and a half or so into editing before he finally stopped editing momentarily. Pausing only to look down at his phone in question. 

It couldn't hurt to ask what everyone was doing or if anyone wanted to hang out. It didn't even necessarily be for his birthday anyway he was just sick of spending it alone. 

Yo, I'm back wanna do something? 

He set his phone down wearily a few moments after he sent the message to Sam. The sunshine blonde had been his first thought. He craved the older man's company even more on days like this where he felt down. But soon five minutes of awaiting a response turned into ten which eventually turned into fifteen. 

It had him shifting uneasily as his anxiety worsened while waiting for a message. The silence unnerved him as he looked down at his phone 

Sam wasn't going to answer he decided as the feeling of disappointment ebbed into him slowly. But he understood it Sam always had a ton of work to do anyway and probably was too busy to see his message. Not everything could just be dropped because of something as meaningless as his birthday. So he decided on messaging the group chat as a last resort. 

Anyone wanna go out to eat tonight?

Going back to his editing he found his eyes landing on his phone every so often to see if he'd gotten any replies. Each time he looked his message still hadn't been replied to. Just when he lost hope in getting any replies his phone gave a light ding causing him to snatch up his phone almost immediately. 

Kevin's response had him frowning as he gazed at it. 

'I don't know man I gotta edit I'm pretty busy right now' 

He let Kevin know that it was fine before continuing to see if anyone else wanted to hang out. 

'I'm thinking we all hit a low key bar later and have a chill celebration.' 

A few minutes passed and he decided to give up and just go back to his editing. Just as he maintained a steady focus his phone went off. His face lit up into a huge smile seeing that it was Sam. 

Okay come on over we'll figure out the plan 

Quickly he typed up a reply before sending it. 

Okay, I'm finishing this video, and then I'll be over. 

He'd gotten so absorbed into his editing that he hadn't realized how much time had passed since he replied until his ringtone went off for Jake. 

''It's your birthday bitch come take a shot. ''

\---

He sat on the black sofa unable to hide the huge smile on his face. His hands covered his reddened cheeks in embarrassment. When he'd walked into Sam's apartment he hadn't expected to walk in on everyone surprising him. It had astounded him and had him leaving in shock only to come back once the initial shock wore off.   
He had a special spot for everyone in the room and it had meant more than anything knowing that he wasn't alone. 

The videos that everyone had made in honor of his birthday had him tearing up. Yet made him feel incredibly loved. 

He wasn't alone, and never really had been today. They had remembered despite what he'd thought and he didn't need to sit in the depressing atmosphere of his barren apartment drinking. 

And just as quickly as it had begun the party was over. His friends shuffled out one by one leaving him and Sam alone for what was left of the night. He stared at the blonde in wonder from his place on the sofa having not moved. 

''Y-you did all of this for me?'' 

''Of course, nothing could ever make us forget Colby.'' 

Authors note- Sorry this is so late! I originally started writing this for Colby's birthday like 10 minutes before January 1st ended but I couldn't post it earlier today because I ended up injuring myself today 😅 clumsiness, skating and I don't mix well. Anyway, Happy Birthday to Colby Brock! He's truly amazing and so inspiring. I wouldn't be who I am today without him and I truly hope he and Sam realize the true impact that they have on people. 

Words- 1,020


End file.
